Since I was young
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Sakura was 20 before Sasuke came back from Sound and Sakura had changed into a beautiful women. She was assigned his personnel medic due to his injuries. Will a new love rise between them? Or was there a love all along ?
1. Home Again

**I have finally decided to start the fanfiction of the best pearing ever, SASUSAKU!**

**Hehe... sorry I'm a huge Sasuke and Sakura fan, so i'm think around 15 or 16 chapters for this story.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura ran around the hospital, trying to move around the crowd of fan boys to Shizune who stood outside the doors waving to Sakura.

"CLEAR!" Sakura shouted, and as if she parted the red sea the boys stopped talking and moved aside for her. She liked having people that admired her so much, but her heart was forever and always reserved for a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

Deep down she had always had a feeling that some part of him cared for her, but she never really knew if that was just the girly portion of her brain making up fantasies. She ran to the door, breathing deeply at the contact of fresh air to her nostrils.

Shizune stood nervously ringing her hands, "S-sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama wants to tell you something..." Shizune truned around abruptly. But what could have been so important that Shizune wouldn't tell her herself.

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on the couch, far from consciousness. Tsunade began to heal the internal bleeding, but the help she needed was on their way. She was still confused on why Sasuke was here. He had stumbled into Konoha half dead. Naruto had helped him walk to her office, but the moment Sasuke stepped in he had collapsed. But the strangest thing was as he hit the ground he had whispered **her** name. Not her own name, 'Tsunade' but he had whispered, 'Sakura'.

Tsunade began wrapping up the minor cuts on his legs with bandages to stop the bleeding while she dealed with the larger cuts. Again he moaned Sakura's name, but this time his eyelids began to flutter open.

Sakura burst through the door, but the minuteshe stepped through the threshhold she felt her heart jump. There was a familiar chakra around her, and it was so low. She ran to Tsunade's side.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. He stumbled into Konoha about an hour ago. I've healed most cuts, but he has been poisoned."

Sakura nodded immediatly taking the medical tools out of her cupboard for the procedure. She was moving quickly her hands a blur as she grabbed different herbs and placed them in a small mixing bowl.

She sat by the couch on which Sasuke lay, glancing at him every few seconds. Though when she looked away she would miss the things that mattered most to her heart. When she had yelled as she entered the room, despite the fact she was yelling his shoulders had relaxed, and his face had become calm. When she looked away from him he would sneak a glance at her.

"Sakura, are you ready?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!."

Sakura handed the bowl to Shizune who placed with the rest of their equipment. Shizune placed her hands firmly on his ankles in an attempt to keep his legs down. Tsunade took his head and tilted it over the arm of the couch. Sakura slipped her hands under his white shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled his white robe down to his waist, over the purple belt.

Despite the fact she was about to do a highly serious medical procedure, she couldn't help but look in awe at his absolutely perfect, masculine chest. She snapped out of it quickly and placed her hands on his cold chest, extracting the poison, he began to squirm violently at the pain, one of his legs kicked Shizune's hand away, but she immediately placed her hand again tighter this time on his ankle.

Sakura pulled the last of the poison out, and he began to calm down as he drifted into a rest full slumber. Naruto burst through the door in time to see Sakura pull the last of the poison out. Both Naruto and Sakura stood in the corner, as Tsunade double checked everything. She nodded to Shizune and turned back to Sakura.

"Well, he's going to make it, but he is going to be hospitalized for a while. He is still injured after all." Naruto and Sakura both nodded and both took a seat in the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Once he is fully healed, the council of Elders will decide what to do with him." Tsunade spoke seriously.

Naruto and Sakura both gasped, but Tsunade spoke again before either of them could shout, "Don't worry he will not be executed. He will be punished severely for leaving, but he did kill both Orichimaru and...Itachi..." Tsunade looked at Sasuke as he slept, she was still shocked that he was here.

"Tsunade-saammmmmaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto whined, but Tsunade did not turn around to his shock, "Are you there?"

She turned back to them, though Sakura did not say anything.

"What's going on?" Naruto whined at Tsunade.

"I'm just... wondering why he came back..." Tsunade's voice was distant as she spoke, "Maybe...he did care about Konoha..." her voice was quiet, but she was looking intensely at Sakura as she spoke. Sakura didn't notice at all because she was still watching Sasuke.

Tsunade became serious quickly, "Sakura, you will be his personel medic, you don't have to worry about going to the Uchiha Complex though, he will stay in the hospital."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, understood." She was so happy although she didn't show it, but she was scared, what if he didn't want her to be his medic. What if he still pushed her away. She wasn't the annoying person she used to be, she had grown up, but what if he didn't realize that. Her voice was still quiet.

"Aww, why did you choose Sakura?" Naruto whined.

Sakura and Tsunade looked at Naruto strangely, before Tsunade spoke, "Umm, Naruto, you aren't a medic."

He scratched his head, "Ohhh, yea..."

"Come on you two, show me a smile. Sasuke is back!" Tsunade smiled kindly at Naruto and Sakura. They both broke out in grins at Tsunade's childish antics.

Tsunade stood up, motioning for Shizune to open the door for her, "Come Shizune, I need Sake." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

Naruto ran after her wanting more details on Sasuke, leaving Sakura alone in the room with Sasuke. She looked at his sleeping figure, he looked so delicate as he slept, nothing like the Sasuke when he was awake.

She walked over to the couch and sat on the floor beside it noticing the goose bumps along his arms, and chest she took a blanket out of the cupboard and placed it gently over him.

She heard him sigh at the contact to warmth, and she smiled at his fragility. She just watched him as he slept, she was his personnel medic after all. Her eyes were warm and loving as she watched him. No matter how angry at him she was, she still loved him so anger was really just a waste of emotion. Anyways, he was sleeping, so she would relinquish her wrath when he awoke. She tried to imagine the face he would make when she started to yell at him, she began to laugh loudly at the picture in her head, but she didn't wake him up.

She looked at his face, and she had the urge to stroke his hair, to see if it was soft. She reached out hesitantly before touching his hair gently, what was the worst the could happen he was asleep. She gently twirled the surprisingly delicate pieces of his hair, her nails lightly tickling his scalp.

She saw him relax a little more at her touch, and took it as a good thing.

All the while she watched him, one thought ran through her head.

_ you came back... _

**First chapter is done!**

**How did everyone like it??**

**the first chapter wasn't so interesting, but it's going to get moving.**

**well, REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!!**

**Have a good day!!**


	2. The Reason He Returned

**Time for chapter 2!!**

**Thankyou to all my lovely reveiwers:**

**tema-sama**

**Shinobi of life**

**retarded-rocker**

**kisko**

**All reviews are much appreciated. I'd like to let everyone know that my next chapter will not be out untill Friday, due to the fact I am going on a little vacation! So remain patient, the next chapter will be out sometime after Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was nearing around 8:00 in the morning, when Sakura finally decided she needed to get up, taking one last glance at Sasuke she left to Tsunade's private kitchen for something to eat.

Tsunade walked into her office, a little surprised to see that Sakura was no where to be found. Extremely surprised to Sasuke awake, he tried pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tsunade walked up an took a seat in her desk.

"Nice to see you up and awake Uchiha." She looked at him seriously.

"Hn..."

"So, why are you here?" She was very straight forward, and asked the question everyone had been thinking.

"I wanted to come back." His voice bored as he spoke to her.

Tsunade snorted, "No, seriously Uchiha, why?"

He looked at her, a surprised look came to his eyes for a moment before it was replaced by the regular stoic look, "I realized what she meant."

Tsunade looked at him puzzled, "What does that mean Uchiha?" She glared at him before understanding flooded her face.

_Flashback_

_A young Sakura and a young Sasuke stood facing each other, tears were streaming down Sakura's pale face as she screamed words he thought he would never understand. He didn't know that years later he would finally understand, and finally regret leaving._

_"I know what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one, neither you...nor me..."_

_Flashback end_

Tsunade looked at him, "So, you killed you brother and you weren't happy. Go figures. So you came back here, honestly Uchiha, **what do you need to be happy?**" She glared at him as she spoke.

He looked up at her, one name kept popping into his head, but he did not speak it, "Hn."

Tsunade's glare lightened, and a grin broke out across her face, she chuckled, "OK, I know what that means." She stood up to leave, but turned her head to look at him before leaving, "Well, you know what to do this time. And by the way, Sakura is your personnel medic." She winked at him and left. She walked down the hallway thinking back to the conversation.

She chuckled to herself, _'I wonder how long he knew all he needed was __**her **__to be happy...' _She was broken out of her thoughts as she saw her favourite medic walking down the halls. Sakura waved hello to Tsunade, and ran up to greet her.

Tsunade nodded hello, "He's awake." Sakura nodded before running down the hall to Tsunade's office.

She opened the door to find him awake and smiling-no he was most definitely no smiling, but he wasn't scowling, so it was a good sign. She smiled at him, "Good morning Sasuke!"

He looked at her, at a loss for words. Of course she thought he was just being Sasuke, and wasn't saying anything, but that wasn't it. She was **so **beautiful, pink hair tied back in a pony tail with a few strands of hair framing her face. Beautiful curvy body, the type so many girls wished they had, and large green pools as eyes. As she spoke he frowned, she said 'Sasuke' not 'Sasuke-kun' and to his surprise he was disappointed. He saw her face fall when he frowned, so he immediately went back to being stoic.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts he responded, "Hn."

She chuckled, "As expected, still grades below a first grader in communication." She smiled brightly, as she teased him friendly.

She walked up to the couch on which he sat, as he saw her nearing he closed his eyes and grimaced waiting for her to jump into his arms, and burst into tears. He expected her to tell him again and again how much she had missed him, but it did not come.

Instead he opened his eyes to see her inspecting his wounds, a warming sensation began to course through his veins as a shocking green light formed around her hands. He watched awed as she healed him so professionally.

She smiled as she healed him, but did not look up to him, "Welcome home Sasuke." There was a far off emotion in her eyes as she spoke. She looked up to meet his onyx eyes.

"Thanks." His voice was dark, and handsome.

She chuckled and poked his arm teasing him, "Looks like Mr.Uchiha does really talk." She laughed began to laugh loudly. A sounds like music to anyone's ears.

He had to refrain himself from smiling at her playful ways. She stood up, and he stood up as well stumbling a little due to his injuries. He reached out for help and grabbed Sakura's shoulders pulling himself to her to steady his balance. It wasn't intentional but as he stood a head above Sakura, he was almost hugging her, and her warm breath tickled his throat, he didn't want to move. But he did quickly smirking at the blush spread across her cheeks un-aware that a light blush was also spread across his cheeks.

She motioned her to follow him as she lead the way to the hospital she told him about everyone in Konoha. How they were doing, and what they were up to. He just nodded, never really speaking. She occasionally said made a joke which earned a few smirks from Sasuke, which pleased her. Though she wouldn't tell him that.

She walked into the hospital, and was immediately crowded by boys. Sasuke felt the blood rise in his veins, but tried to keep it from showing in his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders steering her through the crowds easily.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and another blush spread across her cheeks. The slightest touch from him sent shivers down her spine, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. It was only a matter of time before he heard the audible beat her heart made.

She opened the door to his private quarters. He walked in and sat down on the bed. She watched him as he looked around the room.

"Is there anything you would like to eat Sasuke?" She looked at him kindly. But her look was not a surprise to him, it seemed no matter what what he did, her look was always kind.

"Tomatoes."

She giggled at his answer, and nodded before leaving.

He watched her as she left, a small rare smile grazing his features as her face lit up with a grin.

A grey haired Sensai sat un-noticed apon a window watching Sasuke, as he smiled at Sakura.

**"So, Uchiha... that's the reason you came back isn't it?"**

* * *

_**Ok, so chapter two is done!**_

_**I bet you all know who the person in the window is. Lol Grey haired Sensei.**_

_**Remember chapter 3 will not be out until Friday, or Saturday.**_

_**Does anyone know why Sasuke likes Tomatoes? If anyone knows let me know please.**_

_**Hope you liked it, REVEIW REIVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	3. Given Up

**I'm back, so here is my chapter 3!  
I'm back from my holiday!  
So i have written the awaited chapter :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

_**"So, Uchiha... that's the real reason you came back."**_

* * *

Kakashi looked at Sasuke quizzically as he stepped out of the window frame. But it wasn't a question, it was quite obviously a statement. Kakashi walked over and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed. He looked at him, a small smile appearing from beneath the mask, "Isn't that it? You came back for her."

Sasuke looked away from him, looking to the wall. His face hard as stone, "Pfft. No." He coughed at Kakashi's suggestion but Kakashi persisted.

"Come off it Sasuke. Just tell me the truth."

Sasuke glared at the wall harder, his lips is a hard thin line, "No. Why would I? She's weak and annoying."

Kakashi chuckled, "I suppose you are trying _very _hard to see that she is extremely beautiful and one of the strongest people in Konoha. Sasuke, you know as well as I do, that she has grown up. And maybe it's just me, but I have a small feeling she has always had a place in your heart." Kakashi was looking at him sternly.

Sasuke looked away from him, "Hn. Impossible." His scowl deepened as he spoke, "She could never have a place in my heart, and she has never." He felt sore all over suddenly, he was fine before Kakashi came. He tried to ignore the pain all over, but he waved it off he would just ask Sakura to give him some more medicine or something when she came back.

Kakashi looked up to see the silhouette of Sakura and Ino coming to the door, he ruffled his students hair before getting up, "Ok, try and tell yourself that. When you figure out how stubborn your being let me know."

Sasuke gave him a hard glare, "I don't think I'm the one that's being stubborn. You're the one that thinks I'm in love with Sakura."

A small smile appeared from beneath Kakashi's mask, "Sure. Ja ne Sasuke." He gave a small wave and hopped out the window.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura and Ino's shadows talking outside the door. It was quiet but maybe if he listened really quietly, he would be able to hear. But why did he want to hear? He just wanted to know if it was something important right? Whatever.

He held his breath to hear the quiet voices.

"Ahh, Sakura, Shikamaru is sooo lazy..." Ino complained, but it was a weak whine.

Sakura chuckled, "Ino, no matter how hard you try to ignore it, you'll still love him even his laziness. And anyways... he's not **always **lazy."

Ino giggled loudly, but changed the subject abruptly, "Umm...Sakura is it true Sasuke came back?"

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath, then held it again trying harder to hear Sakura's answer. Sakura's shadow nodded.

"Yea, actually this is his room."

"Hmm, so you really are his personnel medic?"

Sakura nodded again, "Yea, though I don't really know why. There are plenty of other medics. And seriously if anyone he would want around him alot, it's definitely not me."

Ino made a small detective 'hmm', "Sakura...do you still love him?" Ino's voice had become quiet as she spoke. It sounded like she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Sasuke took another deep intake of breath, and crawled to the end of the bed listening harder.

Sakura's shadow sighed, "Yes... I do. I haven't stopped for one day. But I have given up." Her voice was exactly the same as it was before but it seemed like as she said there was a sort of weekness to it.

"Given up? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have stopped hoping that he would ever accept me. Or love me. Maybe he'll become my friend or something. But I've given up."

Ino sighed, "Well Sakura, I think it's good that you gave up on him realizing how amazing you are. He's just stupid that's all."

Sasuke glared into the air. He was not stupid. He was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one.

Sakura turned the door handle but did not open the door, she looked back at Ino and spoke so quietly that Sasuke almost couldn't hear. But as he heard he wished he hadn't. Sakura looked at Ino, "I haven't given up on him realizing I was amazing. I have given up on myself actually being amazing."

Ino stared at her friend for a little bit, then they said their farewells and Sakura walked into Sasuke's hospital room.

Sasuke felt so sore, and guilty. But more than quilty. It was his fault she tried so hard to be a medic and strong. Of course she had become a medic, and she had become strong but she did it just to be accepted. Like Naruto, she just wanted to be accepted. But she only wanted to be accepted by Sasuke instead of all of Konoha.

Sakura smiled at him, like she hadn't said any of those things to Ino before.

Sasuke felt light-headed and was alarmed when Sakura ran up to him frantically shaking his shoulders.

"Sasuke, BREATHE!" She laughed as he took another deep breath.

Obviously as he listened to their conversation he had forgotten to actually continue breathing.

Sakura chuckled and sat down in the chair beside him, "Wow, I never thought I'd actually have to remind someone to breathe." She handed him the tomatoes and watched at he gobbled them down eagerly, "Come on, Sasuke slow down. I can get you more."

"Hn."

"Do you want more?"

"No." He didn't mean to sound so cold, but recently he had realized that he was pretty much always cold as he talked. He was a little with warmer as he talked to Naruto and Sakura. But as he talked to Sakura now, he was frozen.

She was a but taken aback, but regained her composure quickly. "Ok, well let me do another checkup, then I can leave you alone for a while."

Sasuke was taken a back. Was she mad at him?

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down gently laying him down on the bed. She began to look through his chest with her green light. She occasionally prodded and touched his skin. The green light was for healing, but the prodding and touching was honestly because she just wanted to see if his skin was soft. And it was. But she didn't have to tell him that. And thanfully he was completely un-aware to the lighty blush smeared on her cheeks.

It felt really good as the healing spread through his veins, and he hadn't felt sore since Sakura came in. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed when he saw her hands retreating, but her hands moved to his forehead, pushing his hair back. She began to massage his temples examining his head. He let out a small sigh as her warm hands began to send healing chakra into his head too, but luckily she didn't hear.

Her hands retreated again, to do the same thing with his arms and legs. It felt so good, he felt brand new. And as Sakura straightened up to go, he was a bit sad to know that the healing chakra was leaving.

"Ok, done." She picked up her bag and headed out the door, "Don't strain yourself, ok? I did the most I could do, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She walked out looking quite pale.

Sasuke watched as she left, confused. He thought she was going to stay, not that he cared... But she did look a little more pale as she left.

* * *

Sakura walked down the halls exhausted as she headed for home. She wanted to sleep. Healing Sasuke took way too much out of her, of course she wanted to make sure he was healthy like any personnel medic would. But she may have gone over the necessary limit. She had healed broken bones, created better blood flow, relaxed his muscles, taken care of all small cuts and large ones, and actually stopped bruises from forming as well as taking care of bruises he already had. She sighed, most of that probably wasn't necessary.

Naruto walked into the hospital just in time to see Sakura leaving.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" He ran up to her, noticing her pale complexion.

"Hey Naruto, going to see Sasuke?"

"Yea. I bet teme would love to see me." He chuckled, "You know Sakura-chan, I bet Sasuke wouldn't really care if you called him Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm, yea. But since he probably wouldn't care I'll just stick with Sasuke. So anyways, I'm gonna go take a nap." She yawned.

"Sure Sakura-chan, take care." He looked at her worried, "Get some sleep."

She gave Naruto a small hug and nodded before leaving.

Naruto walked down the halls knocking on Sasuke's hospital room door.

"Hn."

Naruto opened the door leaning on the door frame, "Hey Teme."

* * *

**Ok, so that's Chapter three. **

**I might have chapter four out tomorrow, if not then Monday hopefully.**

**I've got homework and stuff, you know regular stuff like that.**

**Anyways, REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!!**


	4. Apologize and Forgive

**So, Here is Chapter 4.**

**I'm glad people like it, and glad to read your kind reviews.**

**So, thankyou very much.**

**Anways, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Recap: Naruto stood leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Teme."

Sasuke looked up smirking, "Hey Dobe."

Naruto grinned and took a seat beside his bed, "Guess what? No, don't guess. I'll tell you! I'm, dating Hinata-chan!! Well, I have been for a while. But you know, I only really had time to tell you now."

Sasuke smirked again, "Congrats Dobe. But why are you telling me?"

Naruto laughed, "Well, because Hinata-chan is just so beautiful. I wanted you to know that she's taken." He grinned at Sasuke as he spoke.

Sasuke chuckled lightly-very lightly, "It's ok. I'm not interested in Hinata-chan."

Naruto winked at him, "So, who are you interested in then."

Sasuke glared at him lightly, "I think Sakura hates me." He avoided the question but spoke instead about what was bothering him.

Naruto tilted his head to side, "I don't think so."

"I think so." Sasuke glared into the air as he spoke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously for once, "You know she still loves you Sasuke?"

"Well, I thought I knew, but I heard her talking to Ino, and Sakura said that she'd given up on me ever accepting her." Sasuke took a large breath, having said all that in one breath. It was probably the longest thing he had said all day.

Naruto sighed, "Well what did you expect Teme. Your a jerk. Of course she gave up. And why do you care anyways?"

Sasuke glared into the air again, "She seems really mad around me." He avoided Naruto's question again.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully, "Just tell her your sorry... "

Sasuke grunted, "Yeah right. But what if she's not mad at me. It's weird for me to just go up to her and apologize randomly."

Naruto sighed again, "Ok Sasuke, then ask her if she's mad at you. But Teme, she could be mad without showing it. I mean you did knock her out and leave her on a bench to be possibly kidnapped, after she confessed her love to you. Then when she asked me to bring you back, you tried to kill me. And that wasn't the first time. You left for so many years, and she trained so hard for you to except her. And as far I know, you've treated her just the same. " Naruto smlied goofily before getting up to go meet Hinata. He grinned, "Hope it helps. Ja ne Teme."

"Bye dobe."

Naruto walked out smirking, _'So, Teme. Your going to ask her if she's mad at you...wow, you're in for an ear full.' _Naruto thought.

Sasuke at alone in his room, waiting for Sakura to come in again. That's what he'd do. Just ask her if she was mad at him.

He waited, but she never came and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura lay down on the couch almost immediately after stepping foot into her apartment, she removed her clothes down to her bra and underwear and lay down on the couch. She fell into a deep, and un-comfortable sleep.

She woke up about 9:00 in the morning in a thick, cold sweat. She realized with a shock that she had missed the night checkup, and one of the morning check-ups. She ran to the kitchen stuffing toast in her mouth feeling much better after a night's sleep. She pulled on a blue tank top lying on the ground, and small black shorts. She grabbed her knee high ninja boots and pulled them on quickly before running out of the house.

She threw open the door to Sasuke's hospital quarters panting.

Sasuke opened his mouth a bit to gape at all the exposed skin she had. Though he wasn't complaining. It looked very... _nice._ He closed his mouth quickly realizing he was gaping at her.

Sakura closed the door catching her breath.

Sasuke smirked, "You're late."

She gave him a light glare, "Well, I didn't feel well. I'm fine now."

"Hn"

She chuckled quietly, "Nice to know you care."

Sasuke knew it was a joke, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad. Damn that girl, she was making him feel things that hurt.

Sakura walked over too him smiling lightly, "Here you go."

He looked at the brown bag in her hands and took it hesitantly, he opened it to find 4 large ripe tomatoes.

"I saw them on my way here. Thought you'd like them."

He looked up a small shocking smile etched on his perfect features. Sakura looked in complete awe at the small sign of gratitude he showed.

It was a rare smile, but since he still wasn't sure if she was angry at him even if she didn't show it, he thought he should be kind towards her, "Thanks."

She nodded and began the same routine as before, she began to lightly massage his chest, temples, legs, and arms sending healing chakra into his body. He actually groaned in satisfaction as her healing chakra floated across his chest.

This time she actually heard his small groan, and he smirked at the dark blush occuping the larger portion over her cheeks and nose.

Her hands retreated, and she packed up her tools once again walking to the door to leave. It was as if she was spending the minimal time with him as possible.

She reached towards the door knob to leave when she heard his voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

She stopped abruptly her hand shaking, and she turned around to face him sadness and anger burning in her eyes, "Of course I am! I amy not show it but what did you expect you-you-Jerk!"

She was angry at herself for not coming up with something a little more creative to call him, "You think you can turn up here without even apologizing to anyone. I thought maybe you cared about us and about Konoha enough to say your sorry. I told you I loved you Sasuke...and you left me on a bench. If that doesn't scream bastard, I don't know what does. And yet I still love you! How is that possible? Because maybe some part of my stupid subconscious mind decided to try and make me believe that you cared for me." Sad tears fell down her pale cheeks, "Ah, this is so stupid I shouldn't even have to tell you all of this. And I'm crying! I told myself not too cry in front of you, and now look. You just... you don't care about us. And I know you never will. It's time I stopped trying to make you see how great life could be with us... whatever..."

She threw her hands up her hands in defeat and walked towards the door.

He tried to get up to stop her, but his legs still needed at least another days recovery.

"Sakura...you have no idea how sorry I am." His voice so quiet, yet he wanted it to be heard.

Sakura turned back around and looked at him. Emerald clashing with onyx, "Say it again. Louder."

"I'm sorry, and I do care about Konoha. I came back. I was so sorry. Not a day went by that I didn't regret it..."

Sakura looked at him, his eyes were pleading strangely enough. She wanted just to forget all this un-pleasantness and live happily **with **Sasuke. But what did he want?

"Sasuke, what do you want?"

He looked at her trying to meet her eyes, "Forgive me."

Sakura giggled at the face he was trying to make. Somewhere between puppy dog eyes, and a smirk. She had had a burst of anger, and strangely enough the minute he said he was sorry it went away. It was all she needed to hear, and she was perfectly fine now that she knew she actually cared. But she would tease him a bit more.

She walked a little closer to him and giggled, "Beg."

Sasuke gaped at her but obliged, "Please."

Sakura grinned and jumped onto his bed sitting beside him, "Ok, your forgiven!"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react, "Well, that was quick."

Sakura laughed and hugged him to his surprise, he didn't return the hug, "I figure I can't really stay mad at you when you apologize. Sasuke don't worry, I'm not fawning over you, it's just a friendly hug."

Sasuke was taken a back by her words, not because he still thought she was an annoying young girl, but because he actually knew she wasn't. Strangely enough he liked her hugs, and that was the first time in a long time he wanted to let someone get close to him.

To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist lightly hugging her back.

Sakura rested in his arms for a little. Sakura was pretty sure that hug meant a different thing to her than to him...

But what if it meant the same thing to both of them?

* * *

**Ok! So I know I said that the chapter would be out tomorrow. **

**But I was kinda bored so I ended up writing this chapter today.**

**Next chapter out tomorrow or Monday!**

**Well, anyways I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!**


	5. Changes

**ok, so here is Chapter five.**

**I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so I'm just hoping that everyone still likes it!**

**Thanks to **

**Chaotickittie03 and Flame Hikarashiha for reviewing on chapters 3 and 4.**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke quickly-very quickly, took his arms away from her waist and put them back to his sides. Sakura noticed it and took her arms away from him, looking at his face searching for a hint of emotion. Nothing. Completely Stoic.

_'Well, forgive me for thinking you had just returned my hug.'_

_**'Honey, that boy is crazy for you, he's just having some trouble adjusting' Inner Sakura smirked.**_

_'Inner Sakura, wow, its been a while since you showed up.'_

_**'Uhh, well to tell you the truth, you're kind of boring. But since Mr.Smexy Uchiha showed up, I can say that things have gotten a little...**__**warmer**__**...'**_

Sakura giggler to her inner self before returning to Sasuke who was glaring at the air.

"Ok, Sasuke check up again, then we can see if you walk a bit!"

He looked at her strangely, "Hn. Why if I can walk? It doesn't it matter still injured."

She started to laugh, "Obviously you don't get that if you can walk, you can go outside with me and you and Naruto."

"Hn. Fine." It actually sounded pretty good, he hadn't actually smelled fresh air in what seemed like forever. In reality it was only about 4 days but you can't go without fresh air for so long. Plus going outside with Sakura sounded pretty good, wait-what!?

_**'Yea! Get a little alone time with little Miss. Pinky!**_

_'I have an inner self? Why haven't you shown up before?'_

_**'I don't get out much...'**_

Sasuke scowled to his newly found inner self before re-surfacing to the outside world. Sakura had already begun her daily checkup routine, her healing was already at his legs and he hadn't even noticed.

She smiled at him before putting away her tools, she looked back to him and back away a bit giving him room to get up, "Ok, on 1...2...3!"

He smirked and stood up, he felt a large jolt of pain come from his feet to his head making him wince but it seemed fine after a second. He took a few steps and everything seemed perfectly fine. He turned back to Sakura to see what she thought. He saw her gaping and he smirked. It was strangely nice to know she thought so highly of him.

"Y-you seem to walk fine. Wow, if I beg Tsunade maybe I can get her to let you live back at your place. It may be more of a hastle for me, but it shouldn't be too bad. Holy Kami you heal fast!"

He smirked, "Uchiha's heal fast."

She glared lightly, _'Mr perfect eh?'_

"But don't doubt your own healing." His eyes were kind but his mouth was still in a crooked smirk.

Sakura looked at him eyes wide, _'Did he just say something nice to me?',_ "A compliment?"

His smirk grew more, but his eyes remained kind, "It doesn't happen often."

She started to laugh and poked him in the arm, "Sure Sasuke, why don't you just admit that you are a big softie?"

Sasuke glared lightly, "Hn."

She laughed louder but was stopped when Tsunade walked in and motioned for the two to take a seat.

"Ok, well I came into see if he could walk, and it seems that he can."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, he has made a great recovery so far. But he is not fully recovered."

Tsunade nodded, "Since you can walk I am granting you permission to go rest at your home." She looked at Sakura, "I know it may be more of a hastle for you Sakura, but I think as a little congratulations of good-not bad behavior going back to his home may be acceptable."

Sakura nodded, "Sure but... Sasuke where do you live?"

Sasuke wondered if his little house had been sold, but decided out of no facts that it hadn't, "I don't live at the Uchiha Complex." Maybe she needed to know where, "It's near the edge of Konoha."

Sakura nodded, "When can we go Tsundade?"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke assessing if he had already had his checkup, she assessed that he had, "Anytime. Preferably sooner, we have more patients that need this room."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Shall we go?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn." He stood up quickly towering over her.

"Show off." She muttered under her breath, though she knew he heard.

They walked out of the hospital and Sasuke closed his eyes. Basking in the sunlight, he let a small smile graze his features. It was rare, and he hoped Sakura wasn't looking in his direction, but she was.

"Sasuke" She looked up at him in utter bewilderment.

His smile left his face, "The sun is nice."

"Yes," She looked up into his eyes trying to decipher the emotion, "It is."

"Are you hungry?"

"Well... yes." She was, she hadn't eaten much, and as a human required food.

"Ok, lets go."

She looked at him surprised, his almost kind attitude was a little shocking. She almost had to run to keep up with his long strides, and she glared at him as he sighed impatiently.

"You know Sakura, for a Konoichi you are awfully slow. Could you speed up?"

She put her arms across her chest childishly, "Hmph. Make me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

In that moment he felt rather bold, and accepted her request, he placed his arm around her waist and swung her up into his arms. He ran while carrying her bridal style to the nearest restaurants.

He looked down at her, a bright happiness shining in her eyes. He began to smirk at her light blush. A large group of children ran by pushing them to the side. He pulled her closer on instinct, pressing her body into his chest. His eyes widened at the feeling of her chest pressed into his, and suppressed his furious blush. They continued running, but do to his own selfish pleasure didn't release his tight hold. He liked the feeling of her pressed into him too much to let her go so soon. What was happening to him?

She snuggled into his hold, if he was willing to hold her so closesly then she would gladly melt into his hold. They got to the door of a quiet restaurant, but he didn't put her down.

"Ahem, Sasuke, could you let me go?"

He looked down at her, "O-oh, o-ok. Sure." Truth be told he wanted to keep that feeling, in fact he wanted her closer- No!, he mustn't think like that. What was going on!?

Sakura walked in examining the beautiful Japanese decor. The woman at the front desk examined the guests, and nodded to no one in particular. She motioned for them to follow, showing them to a small booth in the back of the restaurant.

They both sat down, "Ok, so Sasuke what do you think you'll get?"

"Nothing." He was determined not to let this strange force change him, but he hated seeing the disappointed look on Sakura's face-NO! Disappointed was a good thing, right? "I'm just not hungry, that's all..."

"Oh, ok, well I think I want vegetable ramen." She laughed, "Naruto's getting to me."

He nodded and motioned for the waitress to come over.

She looked at Sasuke, twirling her hair, "My name is Reika! How can I help you?" Her eyelashes fluttered as if suggesting something but Sasuke wasn't looking at her. He looked at Sakura waiting her answer.

"O-oh, I think I'll have Vegetable ramen, please."

Reika looked at her and glared, "Fine." was all she said before storming to the kitchens.

* * *

The meal was done, and Sakura was laughing heartily as she walked down the road, she would tease Sasuke, and he would always make a small remark earning a glare from Sasuke as they reminisced about the old times. Well more Sakura, but Sasuke made a few comments.

"Ok, well what about all the times Naruto dragged us out to ramen?"

"What about them?"

"Well weren't they fun?"

He smirked, "Sure, if paying for his ramen is fun."

She laughed, "Ahh, good point."

The happy children ran by again through the puddle beside them, splashes flew in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist attempting to pull her out of the way, but didn't pull her out of the way quick enough to avoid her shirt being covered in the water.

Sasuke looked at her and turned away quickly. Her shirt was wet, and the already small tank top was hugging her tightly, he was only human and couldn't estimate how much more self control he had. But it felt like more than just self control...

Sakura looked at herself and blushed brightly seeing the wet shirt barely keeping her covered, "A-ano, Sasuke could you possibly give me a shirt when we get to your place?"

"Hn."

She took that as a yes, and continued, a little bit faster than before to Sasuke's home.

They made there way into a small home, a beautiful maintained garden extended from the front, to what she assumed was the back yard. He walked in to his home soundlessly walking into his bed room and laying a large black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back on his bed.

Sakura waited in the front hallway, hesitant to step into his beautiful home with her wet shirt dripping but figured she would have to anyways. She walked a little farther looking into the first room, seeing a kitchen. She gasped at all the dirty dishes in his sink.

She turned around when Sasuke walked in, "Sasuke, look at all your dishes, while I go change you get started on cleaning them."

"Hn."

She walked down the hall into what she assumed was his bedroom. She assumed right seeing the shirt lying on his bed. She looked at his room, it was a simple blue room, with a large king bed. And she was surprised to see their Team seven picture right next to his bed. She walked up to it, and looked beside seeing about 20 photos of her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, all together. A small sigh escaped her lips and she placed the pictures back down. She picked up the shirt and removed the one she was wearing, not knowing was to do, she hung in on the window frame and placed his over her head.

She walked back into the kitchen, and walked up to help him with the dishes. He moved the dishes but in the process hit her with a large batch of soapy foam.

"Uh! Sasuke-kun!" Maybe it was the child in her at the moment, but some memory snapped and she had used the suffix she used to use.

She looked up petrefied into his surprised eyes, "O-oh, Go-gomenasai-"

"No, it's fine."

He turned back to his work, but she continued to stare at him. A smile permanent on her flawless features.

_What's happened Sasuke-kun? You're so kind..._

* * *

**So, it's out a bit late, but here is your chapter five!**

**I know Sasuke seems a bit out of character but it's just showing his change.**

**It's how he's becoming more open. So tell me what you think? Any ideas?**

**So, review, review, review! Thank you, and have a nice day!**


	6. The Secret?

**Sorry, I'm so late putting this up!**

**But I had alot of homework and things to catch up on.**

**You know the deal, so anyways here is chapter 6! Finally up!**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

Chapter 6!

Sakura had left the house in a rush and had already been back home for about an hour. She wouldn't tell him, because being the arrogant jerk he was he would tell her she was being silly. It was just every time she called him Sasuke-kun she would blush, and blush harder than she normally would.

It brought back so many memories, it wasn't her fault she liked calling him Sasuke-kun again. She still loved him, but he was still an arrogant jerk.

**'Or so you would like to think he was an arrogant jerk...' Inner Sakura winked.**

_'I know he is.' Sakura stated weakly._

**Inner Sakura glared, 'K, seriously have you not noticed that **_**we are the same person!**_**' Inner Sakura sighed, "Honestly, we know the **_**same **_**things... I just clue in faster than you do because I get out and gossip more.'**

_'You say it like getting out and gossiping is a good thing! And I get out enough.' Sakura argued._

**Inner Sakura chuckled darkly, 'Sure, when was the last time you went out?'**

_Sakura smirked, 'Last Friday, I went out with Hinata and Ino.' _

**'Yeaaaa, last Friday, what about this friday, it's tomorrow by the way.' **

Sakura left it at that deciding that about **some **things Inner Sakura was right. Sakura would go out, maybe not far but she would go grocery shopping. Then if she ran into someone she knew on the way she would ask them if they wanted to hang out on Friday.

She ran to her bedroom pulling on a pretty v neck summer dress. It had long kimono sleeves and was all red with white and pink edges. It had a ribbon right around her bust. She assumed she looked good and walked out the door.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bedroom, head in his hands. His team seven picture lay scattered on the ground, and he would occasionally glance up to look at them. _Damn... _he knew he was getting too comfortable again with Sakura, his secret was bound to come out.

What if it did? Then she would know, she'd be happy right? But wouldn't she be angry for keeping it from her _**so **_long? He didn't know. He wasn't sure. She was warming him up quickly, more quickly than he would have thought.

He should have never came back, he should have just stayed away then there wasn't a chance Sakura would ever know. He instantly regretted the thought, he couldn't deny that more than anything in the world, everyday he left he wanted to be back. _But why don't I want her to know...? _

The answer was clear in front of him, he was _afraid_. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He was afraid of rejection, maybe if he came out with his secret now he would be rejected and left alone. She said she'd given up on him...didn't she? And if he never said anything she would never know.

But which pain was worse?

He got up to restock his tomato hoard, placing earphones in his ears he walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked with a swagger, and a small skip in her step. Everyone always made fun of her small skip, it seemed she never really walked, more so she _danced _wherever she went.

Catcalls, and whistles followed her through the towns. Ages from 10 and up, and then there was her fan club also there, adding to the incomprehensible volume around her. She ran around a corner, doubling back and around another building. She was back on the right track to her favourite super market, and she'd lost the noise.

* * *

The minute Sasuke walked out of his house he was greet by a very loud blonde. The orange made him stand out from everything around him.

"HEY Sasuke!" Naruto screeched to a halt in front of Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Back to you Teme." Naruto said with a grin, "So anyways, I was thinking, FRIDAY NIGHT!"

Sasuke looked at him blankly, "What about it?"

"WELL! It's tomorrow and I thought You and I and Sakura-chan could all go to Ichiraku for some sort of celebration of your homecoming!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes!?" Naruto screamed after him because Sasuke had already walked away.

Sasuke turned back and sighed, "I'll see you at 5:00 tomorrow."

Naruto grinned, "Sure! JA NE TEME!"

Sasuke smirked and continued on turning up the music a little louder to drown out any other distractions.

* * *

Sakura walked happily to her favourite supermarket, still not seeing many familiar faces. She saw Baki, but she hardly knew him well enough to ask if he could make plans with her Friday. But as she walked, she finally did come to a familiar face, or back as he was walking in the same direction: Sasuke-kun.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled after him, but he didn't stop. She sighed and yelled a little louder, "SASUKE-KUNNN!!" Damn, she sighed, he still wasn't turning around. She smirked, that's the last time he would ignore her. And she ran after him.

She ran after him jumping, hooking both her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

He looked up and began to actually laugh loudly at her determined expression, he smirked, "Can I help you?" He continued to walk with her attached to his back and waist tightly, to his slight pleasure, in piggy back form. Yet it was slightly too tight to be a piggy back, as she took a running jump at him. But...he didn't mind.

She glared, "Well, I was calling you but you didn't turn around..." She smiled sheepishly looking at the earphone he just removed from his ear, "But I didn't know you were listening to music..."

"Ah." He smirked, and couldn't help but let another little chuckle escape his lips.

She leaned her chin lightly on his shoulder to talk to him easier, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. He didn't seem disturbed, so she took it as a good thing.

"So what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Food shopping."

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean, tomato shopping?"

He nodded.

"Ok, well what are you doing Friday?"

He looked at her curiously, "Well, I am supposedly going to dinner with you, and Naruto."

She raised her eyebrow, "Ummm, how come I don't know about it?"

Sasuke sighed, "Because Naruto is really stupid and hasn't told you yet."

Sakura started laughing, "Makes sense."

Sasuke looked at her curiously this time, "Well, what are you doing out?"

She grinned, "Food shopping." He was about to open his mouth but she cut him off, "_Actual _food."

He shrugged, "Tomatoes are food."

She sighed with much over-exaggeration, "Yeaaa, they are."

He smirked at her attempt at a sigh, "So, let me just tell you now, being an actress is not in your career path."

She glared at him, attempting to show him a death glare, and poked him in the cheek, "Ass."

He smirked and put her down at the entrance to the door.

She walked in still glaring at him, but her eyes became wide and fear full when she recognized her fan club inside the store. She was surrounded by boy after boy, attempting to stroke her hair, or whatever it was they wanted to do.

Sasuke glared at every boy surrounding her, and even the people not surrounding her. Jealousy consumed him and he clenched his fists.

He tried to lighten up the glare but it didn't work.

It was going to be harder to keep his secret than he thought...

**OK! SO chapter 6 finally up!**

**it's taken a while but it's finally here.**

**I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions!**

**Reveiw! Review! Review! And thank you very much to all my reviewers!**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Council

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7!! AWESOME!

**Ok, so for starters I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers**

**for being to great. You guys really encourage me to write!**

**Computer Ramen for all :P**

**OK! Sooo... secondly SASUSAKU FOREVER! I just thought I'd throw that in...**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Sasuke's fists trembled as he watched boy after boy run to her. It wasn't like he didn't have his own fanclub-he did. It was just after the countless times, he told them to go away they seemed to go away. And that generation of fan girls had already gotten husbands.

He didn't mind that no fangirls were following him right now, he minded tha fan **boys **were attacking Sakura.

She shot him a glance through the sea of heads, clearly saying, 'HELP'! Sakura felt her hair being tugged, and she could have sworn she felt someone lightly rub their hand across her butt. She looked up again trying to see when Sasuke would, if ever, help her.

She was strong and could have used her own strength, but seriously, your favourite grocery store is no use if you've blown it too a pulp. She looked up through the ocean forming around her, her eyes roaming for a certain head of unusual spiked black hair.

She couldn't see him anywhere. Figures. The minute there's a crowd the great Uchiha goes running. As she mentally cursed him she felt a pair of cold, strong arms wrap around her waist. And despite the fact it could have been any of her numerous fan boys, she felt at ease in his arms.

All of the fan boys scattered out the door, assuming that during the violent commotion she escaped. Once her rescuer placed her down in the back of the store she stole a glance at his face, "Wow, you've gotten really fast! I thought you just left...not went into the crowd after me." Sakura admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke stared at her with a hard expression, "Does that happen often?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side then to the other measuring his expression, "Well, honestly?" She grimaced, "Yes."

Sasuke's stone face remained in place,"I thought so." He turned around sticking his hands in his pockets, "Be careful next time." He could feel her wide eyes boring into her back, their wide glassy green pools mesmerized by his momentary kindness.

Sakura felt the shivers run up her spine, but she repressed the urge to fangirl him once again. She stood up, almost tripping over her own two feet, she stumbled into a shelf. It came close to tipping over but she quickly steadied herself while grabbing onto a large bag of rice.

She looked to the bag in her hand and smiled slyly at Sasuke.

He looked back extremely and utterly confused.

Her eyes became playful as she grabbed a shopping basket in front of her, "This was the first item on my shopping list!" She hopped down the isle continuing on down picking up, measuring and eyeing various fruits and vegetables.

Sasuke walked behind her occasionally giving brief comments. He couldn't focus properly, he had always noticed her fluid movements wherever she went, but he had never seen her walk seem so much like a _dance_. She waltzed through the isles of a super market, situated in Konoha. Yet as she gracefully stepped, foot after foot she seemed more like a dream.

* * *

They walked back to his house in strange silent peace-well not all silent. Sakura spoke quietly about the perfect weather, but her bright voice was so quiet she seemed to be un-aware of Sasuke's presence. Though she was _fully aware _that he was there.

"Ok, so sit on the couch and I'll give you another check-up. Ok?"

"Hn." He walked over to the couch removing his shirt and lying down the the warm fabric.

Sakura placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table and walked back to the living room. "Oh..." A quiet gasp burst from her lips as she saw his pale body lying so delicately on the couch.

Sakura blushed as she lightly brushed her hand over a bruise above his rib. She became totally un-aware that he was actually there, as she rubbed her hand over his bruised stomach. Smooth skin ran beneath her fingers.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke sighed lightly feeling her warm hands run over his bruised stomach.

Sakura began to blush realizing what she was doing, "Oh! O-oh, gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomensai! Oh...never mind, just-just...I'll heal then leave, don't worry."

"Mmm..." Sasuke sighed still content from the momentary warmth on his cold skin, "Felt good..."

"O-ook." Sakura dipped her hands in a warm healing lotion and began to rub it over his stomach and shoulders in a circular motion. She let him rest there while she washed her hands in his kitchen.

_'He seemed to like it...' _Sakura blushed at the memory, her hands still tingling. She walked back out, his shirt back on and his head rested over the end of the chair in quiet peace.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tonight. I should go..." Sakura said softly. Well, she didn't really have to go, but she was kind of embarrassed.

Sasuke didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "Make me lunch." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Sakura glared at him, "You could have asked."

Sasuke smirked but his eyes remained closed, "You would have said yes anyways, what's the point?"

Sakura turned around laughing heartily while she walked to the kitchen, "True, true" She muttered.

Picking the tomatoes from the shopping she began to wash and rinse, and slice and dice. Humming a little melody during her kitchen duties.

"Ready yet?"

She turned around to see Sasuke already seated at the table drumming his fingers against the wood impatiently. She placed the plate of seasoned tomatoes in front of him glaring lightly, "Jeez, Sasuke-kun, when did you turn into such a pig?"

He looked up from his mouth full, swallowing and smirking, "It's good."

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, thanks but seriously, I didn't think you ordered for food like Naruto."

Sasuke swallowed again, "Hn."

Sakura glared at him, "Honestly, answer!"

He smirked more profoundly this time, "I haven't had a home cooked meal in...a while."

Sakura smiled, "Ok, well I'll let you get away with it this time."

Sasuke's smirk lit up his entire face, and he leaned his head on his hand an arrogant look in his eyes, "Ha! I'd like to see you stop me."

Sakura smirked back, "I've gotten a lot stronger Sasuke-kun." She stole his plate of tomatoes away in the blink of eyes running from the kitchen to his living room teasing him with his precious home cooked meal.

He ran after her reaching around her to grab his plate. He was sure that he was laughing loud enough for Konoha to hear, but he felt so free. He reached around holding onto her waist grabbing the plate from her other hand. He let go plopping onto a chair in the hallway enjoying his tomatoes as Sakura admitted defeat with a smile.

She took a seat next to him smiling and leaning her head on the back of the chair.

Shikmaru burst through the door, panting. He looked sadly at them as they sat so happily in Sasuke's hallway.

Shikamaru nodded sadly, "They think you are healed enough. The Konoha Council wants to see you now."

* * *

**Chapter seven done! Oooo can't you wait for the next chapter!**

**Thankyou very much for all your warm reviews, I'm looking forward to more!**

**You are so kind, thanks so much.**

**Review, review, review! **

**And have a nice day!**


	8. Confession and Decision

**Chapter Eight!**

**I'm so happy everyone likes my story so much!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SASUSAKU FOREVER!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru stood, the sad look in his eyes never leaving as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, you have 30 minutes to get ready. Good day."

Sasuke stood motionless, an un-known fear over coming him. He looked to Sakura, "What do you think will happen...?" His voice was barely audible.

"They won't execute you...but I'm not sure what they'll do instead..." Worry creased both their faces, she wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be ok, he wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be ok. But neither of them knew if it would.

Sakura stood up frantically, "O-ok, well we need to get you dressed better! And we don't have that much time!" She ran to his bed room dresser, and he followed on her heels. She pulled out a dusty tuxedo, smacking it and waving it toughly through the air.

She was satisfied that there wasn't that much dust she handed it too him, "So, get into that, and I'll brush my hair, and then, well I don't know, but get ready quickly." She stood in the doorway as he pulled of his shirt.

He looked to her questioning, "Umm, Sakura can you maybe leave while I get dressed?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks, a delicate pink spreading across her nose and cheeks, "O-oh! O-of course!" She ran to his bathroom quickly cursing her own stupidity. She stood in front of his bathroom mirror pulling at her hair lightly. She had no clue what would happen, she wanted to run back into Sasuke's room and into his arms, she wanted to kiss him and to promise him it would be ok. But despite the fact Sasuke had changed, she knew he hadn't changed that much.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his suit motionless on his bed, contemplating what he would do. He wanted to tell her-no... he _needed _to tell her. He didn't know what would happen, and he wanted so badly to bring her into his arms and tell her that he loved her again and again. He stood up straightening his suit and ran to the bathroom.

He opened the door to see her messy pink hair falling down over her eyes, he took two long strides to meet her, and despite the confusion in her eyes brought her into his arms, "I need to tell you Sakura, I don't know what will happen, but... I love you...and will love you no matter what..."

He used one finger bringing her lips up to meet his, his lips molding around hers, tangling his hands in her hair, yet always being gentle. She broke off gasping for air, and buried her face into the crook in his neck, "D-do you really?"

He held her to him even more tightly, smoothing her hair down and murmuring into it, "Since I was young."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she sighed into his neck, goosebumps running down his pale skin, she stood on her tippy-toes trying again to reach his lips. He chuckled lightly and pressed his to hers, gently again. There was nothing like the feeling of him kissing her, it was sort of like a momentary vacation in the middle of a war. Even when he just held her, she could feel love radiating off her.

He broke from the kiss, kissing from the corner of her mouth down across her collar bone and back. He pulled her tightly into his chest again never wanting to let her go.

She spoke quietly, "Sasuke-kun, why are you so gentle? You kind of seem like the rough type to me..."

He pulled from her looking into her eyes and pulled her back into him, "I'm slightly afraid of hurting you, you are just so fragile compared to me..."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she poked him in the stomach,"Sasuke-kun, I'm a big girl now." She smiled at him and took his hand leading him to the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both nodded to each other and walked out the door.

* * *

They walked into the large building in which the meeting was being held, Tsunade stood in the front with Kakashi and Naruto waiting for them. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Sakura and back to Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto and Kakashi made small snickers despite their situation. It was still nice to see Sasuke and Sakura together, the way it was supposed to be.

Tsunade looked at them seriously, "I've pulled as many strings as I can, but the council had got some real bastards in it, so I'm not sure what we will get."

They all walked into the room and sat down in the given chairs.

"Uchiha, stand up." Spoke a man with an un-healthy grey looking skin.

He nodded and stood up in front of the council's table. The same man spoke again, "Uchiha, you betrayed Konoha, by leaving and going to work for _Orchimaru_," He spat the name with ut-most hatred, "but you have killed him, and Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded allowing them to continue.

One of the younger ladies with fading black hair spoke up, "You had it wonderful at your home, why did you leave Uchiha? And make it a good reason."

He spoke sincerely, "When you are younger you don't think as clearly, you don't know, I was blinded by hatred and not until I actually reached Orochimaru's hide out did I finally realize how wrong my thought process was. I tried to escape countless times. All of them I failed. I realized not until I was strong enough could I go. So I trained and worked for the goal of being able to leave. And finally I did."

The council sat stunned by his answer, they all turned to converse with one another than turned back to him. An old balding man spoke up, "You say your goal was to go back home, then why did you kill Itachi on your way back?"

He spoke calmy, almost expecting the question, "Meeting Itachi was completely luck, I had no idea I would meet him as I ran back home. He was planning on destroying Konoha, but we faught and in the end, I won."

The council sat stunned again and turned to talk to each other once more, the head council member stood up looking at Sasuke hard, "You have done great deeds towards Konoha, but it does not excuse your behavior. You Sasuke Uchiha will be kept captive for the next 8 months and then you will be free. You sentence starts in five minutes, I suggest you start saying your good-byes now."

He turned around the meet there shocked faces, Tsunade's face apologized for not doing more. Naruto wrapped him up in a hug, "When you get out I'll treat you to ramen." The sentance was friendly but Naruto's voice was surprisingly sad.

Kakashi placed his hands on his students shoulder, looking at him, "Sasuke, you are a good person. We care for you deeply, remember that."

Sasuke finally turned to Sakura and she jumped into her arms, he held her to him so possessively, he kissed the top of her head and pulled back looking into her eyes, "I love you." Sincerity rang in his words and it was hard not to blush just hearing them. So much passion hiding behind them was hard to comprehend in one person.

She looked back holding herself to him tightly, a single tear fell out of her eye as she felt the guards tear him away from her arms. She fell to her knees muttering, "I love you too..." She was sure he heard as she looked up to see his loving eyes being taken away.

He yelled to her, "Wait for me!"

She nodded, "I will."

* * *

**So, it's a tad short, but the next one will be longer. **

**Nooo, he was taken away from his Sakura-chan, but don't worry! They'll be together again!**

**Hope you liked it! Review review review!**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	9. Welcome Home: PARTY!

**Ok Finally next chapter!**

**Sorry it's taken so long but you know how it is.**

**I got caught up in all sorts of other stuff.**

**Anyways! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

8 months later...

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, flattening the creases out of her dress continuously. A beautiful blue dress. Small spaghetti string sleeves, hugging her and ending at the knees. Her shoes: small blue flats with sliver decorations embedded all over them.

A blue ribbon tied over her foot.

She hoped she looked nice, for a certain Uchiha of hers. Tsunade stood behind her in Sakura's room fixing her hair for the home-coming party. Sasuke was coming home. For good. And it was about time.

Sakura and Tsunade walked out greeting Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata at the door. The rest of them were all decorating for his home-coming party and would be joining them after they picked up Sasuke.

They walked down the hot streets of Konoha, nervousness over-coming Sakura. Her knees wobbled the closer she came to _finally _seeing him.

She had waited so long, and the months and passed _so _slowly. But it was finally here. They stood in front of a large building waiting nervously for his arrival. It seemed like hours but the doors opened revealing the always beautiful Sasuke Uchiha. There were two guards walking beside him, but disregarding the rules as always, he ran up a few steps letting Sakura run into his chest.

It was a reunion at last, he placed his hands on her small waist lifting her over his head. At that moment of peace neither of them cared if anyone watched, right then and there they were the only ones that mattered.

He placed his lips hunting along her throat finally resting for finale on her lips. Kissing her in ways that made her heart do things that couldn't be healthy.

"I'm so glad you're back." She muttered against his lips with closed eyes.

He put her down tilting her head up, looking into her eyes, "And I don't plan on leaving _ever _again." He rested his for head on hers waiting for Naruto to come at him screaming greetings.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, counting down, "3, 2, 1, NOW!" They both shouted.

Naruto came running and with a bound landed on Sasuke's back, "Ahh Teme, it's been so long! You still look like a chicken head!"

Sasuke smirked, "And you are still a Dobe."

"Jeez, it's only been 8 months..." Ino muttered.

Kakashi walked up rubbing Sasuke on the top of the head, "Welcome home. Anyways I was thinking, you know...for a home coming gift. I have all the Icha Icha books..." Kakashi winked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't get it..." He muttered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and moved to whisper something in his ear. Hinata and Sakura started laughing at the shade of red Naruto had become. Somewhere between the brightness of Sakura's hair and Sasuke's favourite food.

Hinata stood beside Sakura, "S-so, s-shall we go t-to the party?" She asked.

The sun shone down on them as they walked, only 8 months had Sasuke been gone. Yet it seemed so much longer. Everyone knew, and even Ino admitted, it wasn't the same without him there. It seemed he brought a little something to each of them even it was just not talking when Shikamaru cloud gazed.

Sasuke's door was decorated in streamers, that were blinding shades of yellow, and orange. He opened the door hesitantly and put his hands to his ears immediately hearing the loud welcome home cheers.

He hated parties, but he wouldn't deny that he loved this. Every aspect of the stupid bright colours, and sweet foods, and loud music. He loved it all. He looked at Sakura, maybe she had something to do with that...

He sighed, "So, what are we doing at this party?"

Neji shrugged, "Anything you want."

Tenten stepped up, "Forget what he wants! Turn up the music, it's a party!" She jumped up, turning the dial on the music player as she went.

The loud music sent everyone into a quick state of dancing, and dancing began almost as quickly as the music had begun loudly. Well, most of the guests were dancing, Lee and Gai were doing some other strange movements, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura ever wanted to find out what.

Afternoon, quickly progressed into night. No one even bothered to leave, no one ever got tired. Sasuke's house boomed with the volumes of the music, and the food never ran out.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's couch with him, leaning into his chest. He looked at her mischievously than back to the people to make sure no one was looking. No one was. He placed his lips on her swiftly.

It wasn't that he didn't want people to know he liked her. They already knew that, even before he admitted it. It was just, neither of them were exactly the type of people to express it romantically in public.

But, sometimes neither of them cared to much. She moved her lips against his, molding her self into his body. She clung to his shirt in desperation, but he eventually broke the kiss. Muttering something about being gentle.

She glared at him lightly, then compromised to just sit in his lap. He smiled lightly at her, twirling a strand of her strawberry hair in his fingers. When he thought she wasn't looking he would lift the strand up to his nose, in-haling the floral scent.

Of course, she knew. She never stopped him, only blushed.

The party began to quiet, first by the music, then by the guests. Eventually as the music became slower and slower, the prolonged tiredness took effect. One by one they left lowering the volume as they went.

Naruto and Hinata were the last to call it quits. Mostly due to Hinata's need to help clean up, but eventually they left too in a sparkle of cleanliness.

Sakura looked to the door realizing the last of the guests had walked out. She looked to the table of welcome home gifts and an idea sprung to her.

She turned around looking at Sasuke strangely. He quirked an eyebrow but she continued to stare.

She pressed her lips to his gently before pulling away, her finger titled his eyes up to meet hers, "So, Sasuke are there any other welcome home presents you would like?" She whispered.

* * *

**Oooo, a little Sasusaku moment there.**

**Sooo, happy, he's finally back. I was going to write one chapter**

**on how it was without him, but I decided to just go with this.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Have a nice day!**


	10. Together

**Next Chapter! So, remember any ideas you have remember to voice them!**

**I love to hear your comments and ideas! **

**So I was playing one of the songs I wrote, and my guitar teacher recorded it,**

**and she sent me a clip. I was like OH MY GOD! It sounded like it was on a c-d!**

**But ANYWAYS! That's just me babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

His skin was so delicate...Sakura rested her head against his chest smiling. This was real life, and it seemed like a dream. She woke up next to Sasuke in _his_ bed, with_ his _arm draped over _her _waist.

It was picture perfect, but, she hoped, they would have more picture perfect moments. No, she didn't hope, she _knew_. It was just some crazy girl intuition. She always had a feeling that somewhere deep in him he really did love her. And she was right.

He had loved her since he was _young_. And he _still _loved her. Un-believable. But somehow, some way she believed it. She rolled onto her side, gazing into his now open eyes and molded herself into the curve of his body. She sighed into his skin, he was made for _her_.

He leaned back a bit, looking to her face, "Good morning Sakura." He said, through his blindingly beautiful crooked smile.

She sighed again with eyes closed, "Mmmm, good morning Sasuke-kun." She pulled herself up, pulling the sheets up with her covering herself. Sasuke pulled himself up too, pressing his lips to hers.

Not as gentle, but she didn't mind. His mouth moved against hers, moving any other thoughts from her mind. His hand moved down tracing her jaw bone and sliding his fingers back into her hair.

Sakura smiled at his new enthusiasm as she hugged herself closer to his perfect chest, and locked her arms around his neck. She felt him trace her bottom lip with his tongue, and it was then she stopped breathing.

Aware of her sudden stop of movement, he abruptly pulled back a frantic worry running over his face. She inhaled deeply and laughed lightly, "You are much _too _good at whatever it is you are doing." She said.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to her surprise, "Only for you..." He whispered.

She smiled before doing something that made him laugh. Hard. He was laughing his head off. Never in his entire life had he laughed so hard. She was laughing too. She had smiled and tucked her arms to her sides tightly. Then rolled herself like a log over and off the bed. Landing on the ground with a loud thump still in the same log form. He had crawled to the edge of the bed to see if she was alright, but even before he could she had hopped up, fully dressed. In something she wasn't wearing yesterday.

He smiled, still puzzled, "Where did you get the clothes?" He asked.

She blushed a deep red at his question, "Well...you see when you were gone I kind of stayed in _your _house when you were gone, so I had clothes here... that's ok right?" She asked hurriedly.

He pulled on his own jeans before walking around the bed to pull her into her arms, "Yes. It's fine. And I'd like it if you _stayed _in my house now too." He whispered feeling surprisingly quite sweet at that moment.

She nodded, with no objections. She was perfectly happy with his request. She walked out to his kitchen pulling him with her. She looked around and took some rice out of the cupboard. She pushed him down in his kitchen chair before starting her cooking.

She walked to the stove starting it up. He watched her content as she cooked, but thought of something better to do. He stood up walking up to her, he reached around her waist pulling her back into him.

He kissed her on the cheek, still allowing her to cook but having so much more fun now. He kissed around her neck, but gently again. He didn't want another non-breathing accident to occur.

He kissed the top of her head walking with her to the table before sticking his chop sticks into his rice.

She did the same, "So, Sasuke which welcome home gifts to do you like?"

He winked at her and smirked, "I like yours the best."

She blushed and looked at her plate, "I mean, material wise."

He nodded, "Umm, probably Kakashi and Naruto's."

She furrowed her brow, not remembering him opening that, "Umm, what did they give you? I don't remember."

He reached into his pocket pulling out a small item wrapped in white tissue paper, "They gave it too me before the rest of the gifts." He said casually.

She reached for it, opening it carefully and gasped at the beautiful new konoha for-head protector, "Ohh, it's so nice. You like it right Sasuke-kun?"

He reached for it pulling it around his head gently then he leaned across the table tilting up her chin and pressing his lips to hers, "Yes, I do." He muttered against her soft lips.

She blushed-again- it was a never ending thing with Sasuke wasn't it? She picked up the dishes carefully so as not to drop them before wiping them of in the sink. She turned around a bit too quickly staggering into Sasuke who turned our to be closer than she thought he was.

"Oh!" She gasped surprised.

He chuckled, "It's ok." He said while steadying her. She looked past him looking out the window of the living room.

The sky: _so_ blue, and perfect. It was a _perfect _day. And she was going to take advantage of that.

She ran into the hallway slipping on her shoes and then bent over taking Sasuke's shoes and shoved them onto his own feet. "W-what are you doing!" He yelled through strange laughter. He had no idea what she was doing, yet it was _funny _? No, it made him _happy_.

_Happiness._

Yes, he could get used to that.

She jumped up during her skipping, "We are going shopping!"

He groaned and let her drag him out the door and out into the sun.

* * *

Wow. If this was shopping, maybe it wasn't so bad. She was running around holding onto Sasuke's hand, and then she'd let go to go try something on. It always looked beautiful. And if _anyone _said differently, he would show them where Sasuke Uchiha's fist was.

But, luckily anyone that saw her in whatever outfit it was. Whether it be new ninja gear, or a dress they all agreed she always looked _stunning_. He smirked, and she was _his_. He liked that, and she did too.

"Umm, ano Sasuke-kun...did you think of me while you were in prison...?" She asked out of the blue while walking down through the quiet isles of a clothing store.

He grabbed her suddenly by the waist, pulling her into him. He kissed her feverishly, planting sweet kiss after kiss on her lips, "All...the...time...every...day...and... every...night..." He breathed out during kisses...

* * *

**Awww, they are just so wonderfully happy!**

**Just wait till he finds out it was a dream...JOKING! **

**No, way I wouldn't do that to you guys, they are together.**

**At last.**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple days.**

**Have a good day!**


	11. New Arrivals

**Chapter 11 !**

**Alright well Instead of usual rambling **

**I'll just get to the point :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Ah." Sakura heaved out loudly settling herself into a large sofa in his living room. If any boy said shopping _wasn't _a sport, well ohhoho it was. That's for sure, every piece of her body ached. The type of ache you should feel after somebody shoved a spoon in you ear or something...

Sasuke sat on the arm of the couch playing with her fingers as she sat there. She glanced up at him as he kissed the top of her hand, "So, will you let me heal you?" He whispered.

She blushed, "O-ok."

Sasuke lowered his lips to her neck, kissing across and then up to the corner of her mouth before muttering, "So, are you still sore?"

"Mhhhmmm..." She muttered against his lips dazed.

He placed his lips on hers gently and with his other hand traced her arm down to her waist. He held onto her waist and began to kiss her a bit more feverishly, "So, how hurt are you now?" He muttered.

"Still a tad tired..." She whispered as her heart accelerated even more.

His fingers began knot themselves in her hair now. She could feel as he twirled strands of her hair in his fingertips then let them go falling around her face, and him stroking her face as they went. She instantly locked her arms around his neck pushing her self to him.

He chuckled deeply, "All healed then?"

"Mhhhmm..." She murmured again.

"Ah, well it looks like Dr. Uchiha knows his patient." He teased quietly twirling more strawberry hair in his fingers.

Sakura glared and pulled him onto the couch with her. She smiled and jumped onto his lap, and was about to press her lips to his when a large rapping sound came from the door.

Sasuke glared to no one in particular, "Just leave it... it's probably Naruto anyways..." He muttered as he pressed his self to her and kissed her again more feverishly.

Sakura was about to agree when she heard Shizune's urgent voice.

"Please Come! Sakura-sama! Sasuke-san! Please Come!" Shizune screamed desperately.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other running to the door. Sasuke glided up to it and opened it in one swift movement. Shizune stood there, hair a mess and in a state of desperation.

"What is it Shuzune?" Sakura urged.

"Some people are at the gates...they say the know Sasuke-san..." She whispered pointing a finger accusingly at Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"Alright Shizune, lead us to them." Sakura sighed.

Shizune began to lead the way, talking as she went about how she found them and who she thought they were. Sakura didn't listen, she only looked at Sasuke. His eyes were hard and his face set in a beautiful stone grimace.

_What's he thinking about...? _Sakura thought.

**"Why are you asking me?" Inner Sakura replied snarkily.**

_It was a retorical question dumbo... Sakura replied back just as acidly._

They walked slowly, and began to notice how the crowd was thickening. Sakura winced, she could hear a high pitched ugly voice screaming something through the crowd. She looked at Sasuke instantly his eyes were wide.

Shizune pushed through the crowd screaming orders no one really listened to, but people cleared anyways. By the gate stood three people, all standing beside each other.

There were two men and a women. Sakura glanced to the first man, and took a step back instantly. She could tell by his eyes, he was blood-thirsty. She could see the un-controllable drive for blood he seemed to posses.

Quickly she switched her gaze to the person next to that man. It was a woman. Her hair was short on one side and long on the other. And it was red. As were her _eyes. _Although this person had red eyes, Sakura wasn't afraid of her. In fact just upon seeing her Sakura knew that if it came to that time, she could kill her.

The last man in the group stood beside her. He carried a large sword, and again with him there seemed to be some obvious want to kill. He had shark like teeth, and Sakura just stared at him. She knew he _enjoyed _killing.

Sasuke stood like stone beside her, his hand in hers weren't moving. If he wasn't breathing she wouldn't have known he wasn't alive, "Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu..." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura's eyes widened, "T-they are your old team...?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke scowled, "LEAVE NOW!" He ordered but Karin only giggled.

Karin ran up to him ignoring Sakura and attaching her arms around his tors, "Ooooo Sasuke-kun..." She cooed, "I know you missed me, but don't worry, I'm here now." She coeed again.

He connected his fist to her stomach and she flew back. She slammed into the other two men sending them back as well.

Sasuke eyes hardened, "I told you, LEAVE!"

Jugo groaned, "I told you he didn't want to leave. He's all happy now and chummy-wummy with the pink haired girl." Jugo stated.

Suigetsu nodded but Karin made another annoying high pitched whine.

Karin glared, "Fine! We'll fight to have you back!" She yelled.

Everyone went silent and Kakashi walked to the front of the crowd, "You are going to challenge all of the Konoha ninja's?" He asked dumb-founded.

Karin nodded.

Out of no where Naruto bounded in, placing a hard fist on the top of Karin's head sending her two feet into the ground, "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" He roared with a smile.

* * *

**Ok!**

**I hate Karin, so i needed some Karin bashing In there!**

**Eeek, she's so annoying, who agrees with me?**

**Anyways hope you like the chapter!**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	12. Three Deaths and A Success

**Sorry for the long time awaited!**

**But I'm here now!**

**I haven't really been on the computer much, so I thought**

**now that I'm on, might as well do something worth it :P **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto.**

* * *

"STOP!" Tsunade's loud voice bounced off the buildings around them. Echoing around their ears.

Viallgers ran, frantically pushing open doors to near-by houses and shoving themselves in like sardines. Clearly over building capacities, but no-one seemed to mind- except possibly Tsunade.

Sakura turned around wide eyes with closed fists, "What? Tsunade you can't say we won't fight!" Sakura was whining. And she knew it. But this wasn't a fight she was willing to give up. Like a child finally finding Christmas, this was her big gift.

A chance to prove she good. No she would be _great_. Sasuke wouldn't protect her and she _would _kill Karin.

Tsunade shook her head, and made a circular motion with her hand motioning to the land scape in front of her, "There will be a fight. Just not here; you must understand that you will have to fight out in the forests. This is a town after all. There for begone with you all!" She said pointing towards the trees, "And good luck you three." She said quietly winking at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

With that they walked into the thicket of the large green branches, dissapearing from view...

* * *

Kakashi tagged along as well. Preparing himself for the fight as well as occasionally whispering something to Naruto which he just nodded or smirked at. No one fought along the way, there was no point. They all knew that the fight would be made in perfection. Perfection was key.

They reached the clearing and immediately five of them slid into a fighting stance. Kakashi and Naruto remained standing in up-right positions. In a blink of an eye they darted off into another set of trees. In another direction.

"Looks like your friends are ditching you!" Karin sneered.

Sasuke glared back, "You wish Karin. We know where they are, and where they are going." He easily shot back. Truthfully he had no idea where they were going, but he knew that if he knew either Kakashi or Naruto at all--which he did-- then they were coming up with a plan.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and glided over in front of Suigetsu and Jugo, "So, boys how about we start the blood poor now?" He sneered. His voice was frightening and it quite obviously wanted this fight. Possibly more than anyone.

Jugo narrowed his eyes and began to shift his feet from side to side, "Do we have to fight?"

"You tell me..." Sasuke whispered before soundlessly and timelessly gliding in front of him. His right arm hit Jugo's neck and in a fluid moment his elbow joint bent hooking his arm around Jugo's neck.

Suigetsu watched wide eyed as his former master strangled someone before his eyes. He ran to the side of Jugo un-aware of Sakura and Karin's loud battle beside them. He ran to Jugo's side and slid a kunai from his holster knowing what he would do.

Jugo got wide eyed. His already blue lips flew open in protest but he knew that Suigetsu would do. Despite an obvious attempt to stop him in one fluid motion Suigetsu lifted and brought back down his kunai through Jugo's flesh.

Jugo's limp hand fell to the ground seperate from the rest of his body with a quiet thud. Veins pulsed through Jugo's eyes and he craned his neck to look in Sasuke's onyx eyes. Blood poured like water freely from Jugo's open wound. He barred his teeth and sunk them into Sasuke's hand pushing down and finding their way through his flesh.

More blood flew openly around him. Sasuke let go fianlly aware of the immediate blood lust that had surrounded him. That was Suigetsu's plan and Jugo now could not control it.

Jugo's muscle's strained and he lowered his body then sprung launching him self at Sasuke. His hands outstretched and both hands reached out with intent to kill.

With a few complicated hand figures, blazing flames flew from his mouth with ut-most precision causing Jugo to halt in mid air and fall with a spiralling dramatization towards the ground.

* * *

Sakura and Karin circled each other. A weak shot Sakura's stomach. Sakura's closed fist moved in front stopping it with a crunch.

The same fist then flew towards Karin's face aiming for the nose. Two open hands flew out in front in a weak attempt to stop the powerful attempt at breaking her nose, "Ahh!" Karin yelped.

A spamzm of pain shot through three of her fingers on her left hand. Only when she actually looked too the three week crumpled fingers beside the rest on her hand did she realize they were broken.

Sakura leg lifted up, her toe pointed with frustration. And down in came, the heel of her shoe denting the ground. Karin chuckled at the small impact but stopped abruptly, she felt the ground tremble beneath her and her knees buckled.

It started off as a low rumble like the rumbling of a small car, but in an instant it tipped to life turning into a monster before her eyes. The ground split, and pieces of dirt and debrits flew _everywhere. _

Karin stumbled backwards only to find the separation of earth continued on, on her path. She flung her self to the side avoiding the equator Sakura had formed.

* * *

Sasuke smirked. Sakura didn't know he was watching, but truth be told he was almost to busy watching to make sure she was ok that he almost couldn't concentrate on his own fight. He would never tell her that he was so bent on protecting her. She wouldn't appreciate that, but it was true.

Like when they were young and he had dived in front of an on-coming kunai and stopping it with ease. But she had always been there for him too. In one of their fights he had almost fallen off a cliff into the rapids.

She had ran to him, grabbing onto his hand and falling with him, and she had saved them both. Her chakra build-up was exceptional and with that had held on long enough to fall lightly onto a small stone platform.

He glared at Jugo, concentrating again on the fight. Another demonic attempt at a shot towards his head was taken. He was too busy blocking and returning blows towards Jugo that he didn't notice Suigetsu approach him from behind.

A large swords raised aboved his head.

Ready to decapitate.

_The art of murder. _

That's what Suigetsu called it.

And Sasuke was about to _experience _it.

"CHIDORI!" Screamed a males voice.

Sasuke's common jutsu, but not Sasuke who used it. Kakashi flew out of a tree over head knowing full well that he would not hit Suigetsu only skim his leg. Sasuke dodged clear out of the way leaving Jugo an open target.

The chidori placed itself firmly in Jugo's stomach. There was more blood, enough to cause more blood lust. But he couldn't move and although his muscles ached to fight his mind screamed and no part of his body would accept the signals.

Suigetsu was too pre-occupied to see Sasuke's blonde haired team-mate jumping out of the tree after Kakashi. In his hand was a swirling ball of misty chakra at the point of explosion yet at the right time also placed in the stomach of Suigetsu this time.

Suigetsu fell to the ground in almost slow-motion he arms reached forward and his lips parted in-haling the sweet fragrance of air before closing dryly. His eyes closed almost as easily as they had opened and his large sword fell with a clatter over him.

He would have gotten up again, to say good-bye to Sasuke, his old master, but alas his body like Jugo's would not commute. No signal reached, no effort was enough, but they knew it was a battle well lost. They had done their best. They knew Karin had lost or would lose if she hand't already, but at least they could say they went with pride. They _actually_ gave a fight before losing it.

* * *

Sakura had Karin's arms tied behind her back and pinned against a large tree. Sakura's kunai was pressed up against her neck and Karin stood in silent defeat. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "I-is it ok for m-me to kill her?" Sakura stuttered. Sure, she was a good ninja, but killing never appealed to her. Nor did it it Sasuke but it seemed now that he had seen enough to be able to stand it.

He looked in his lovers frightened eyes, and with a hand on her should reassuringly nodded.

Sakura closed her eyes and ended Karin's life right there. Karin was a bitch, there was no denying it. And Tsunade wouldn't even want to interrogate _her_. In a blur of red hair Karin fell down as well.

It was a fight well won.

Almost immediately the cleaning crew walked into the clearing examining the bodies. Along with them Tsunade and Jiraiya came; Tsunade smiled, "So, a job well finished I see."

Naruto nodded, "Well we are the best!" Naruto exclaimed grinning.

Sakura smiled, "All done."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Sakura and pulled her closer into his chest.

Jiraiya smirked and scratched the back of his head, "About time. You have a new mission."

* * *

**OK! **

**I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, so hope you liked this one.**

**Tell me what you think! And if you have any pointers!  
MANY THANK-YOUS!**

**Again the next chapter will be up in a couple days.**

**Hope to see lots of reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	13. Time to leave

**

* * *

**

Ok, soo sorry for not updating sooner, but I had some stuff to do.

**Soo, now here it is!!**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"New mission ?" Naruto asked, his ears perking with curiosity at the mere thought of a chance at another fight.

Jiraiya grinned at his students enthusiasm but let Tsunade proceed without any more interruptions. "Yes, Naruto, a new mission." She said exasperated, "I want the three of you to-"

"Three?" Naruto interupted again but let his voice trail at the end noticing the large blue vain that began to pop in her forehead.

"Yes, only three." She said through clenched teeth choosing wisely to ignore another comment made, "Kakashi needs rest. He's an old man, and the mission only requires three. I was trying to do something nice, by letting the three of you be together for a mission."

Everyone nodded agreements, except Kakashi who muttered something along the lines of, 'i'm not that old.' but it seemed again this comment was again chosen to be ignored. After Kakashi saw the murderous glare of Tsunade he immediately began to nod in synchronisation with the rest of them.

In final acceptance that everyone was listening she opened her mouth to continue, "New movement has been spotted by Orochimaru's last hideout, the place where he was when Sasuke killed him. We don't know if it's one of Orichimaru's helpers, an Akatsuki, or a very large rat-"

"A large rat !?" Naruto shouted.

"IT HAPPENS! Anyways..." She continued, "You three are sent to check it out."

"Sorry for interrupting, but why would you send us? Surely you could send a lower rank of team..." Sakura suggested.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura's polite behavior and Sakura barely noticed the slight twitch of her masters frame, "Because, in case it is actually Akatsuki or something just as powerful, or more powerful we need a highly ranked team to inspect the area."

Sakura nodded.

"Anyone have any objections?" Tsunade asked hesitant.

"Of course not!" Naruto shouted assuming voice of the team, but neither Sakura or Sasuke objected therefore assumed right.

"Well you are dissimissed." She said tired, brushing them off, "I need Sake..." She muttered under her breath.

Sasuke and Sakura trudged back to his house barely touching due to heat. There eyes flitted to the road ahead of them, and back to each other each second. They were almost _always _touching_, _in theory not touching wouldn't be hard, in reality it was. They were like air to each other, you can't really live without it...

"So, you don't mind going on a mission?" Sakura asked attempting to break the intense silence.

He smirked, "Well, the dobe being in the way might be a down-side, but being with you...for days...with no one else...sounds pretty good." He said quirking and eyebrow.

She felt herself blush, and knew he could see it by his almost in-audible chuckle, "b-but remember Sasuke it is a mission...you have to behave." She reminded.

In a swift mouvement she felt her self being cornernered as she backed up finally hitting the door to his house, he was cornering her taking wide steps pushing her into the door.

"But how, Sakura-chan...?" He purred, "I can barely behave myself now..." He muttered smoothly against her lips.

She opened her lips to respond, but instead was captured in a gentle but feverish kiss. The humid heat surrounded them making the contact almost un-bearable. But no-where was the thought of separating from each other at this moment.

His hands lightly traced her jaw finding there way to her hair and began to tangle his hands all through her beatuiful strawberry hair.

Her heart thumped and bounced against the borders of her chest in painful booms, but she welcomed his lips and let her own hands trail up his chest and around his neck tickling the back of it with her soft fingers.

He chuckled and was about to attach his lips to hers again when he heard the booming clapping that could only be produced by one person. One very _green _person. One very interesting person?

: Gai Sensei.

"Way to go kids! Way to express that wonderful youth! Continue the merry-ment! I must try that some-time, their youthful energy was at an extreme..." He muttered as he jogged away.

"Maybe we should..."

"Go inside?" Sakura continued.

"Yea."

The door opened with a click, and as Sasuke was about to kick it shut Shikamaru popped up holding open the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat.

"Way to have a cow..." Shikamaru muttered, "You have to leave soon for the mission."

"What? Already? That's so soon... how much time do we have?" Sakura screamed frantic.

"Umm, about enough time to pack and eat ramen with Naruto." He estimated.

They both opened their mouths in protest, but he raised his arms in defense, "His request not mine."

"Hn."

"Ok, bye Shikamaru!" Sakura called to his slowly vanishing figure.

"So, we have to get ready now!" Sakura shouted frantic.

"Hn." He said picking up a tomato and popping it in his mouth, "Getting ready is probably the most important thing to do now..." He agreed quietly.

Two pairs of eyes watched him through the window and quietly crept away.

Shivers ran up Sasuke's back in signal telling him to turn around. He twisted around glaring out the window and narrowing his eyes as he watched the shadows.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing...I just thought I saw someone..." He muttered shaking it off. He watched Sakura run back to the suitcases completely un-aware but he couldn't rid himself of the strange nagging that someone really was there...

* * *

**Ohohoho, cliff hanger. Hope you liked with chapter!**

**Sorry it's a bit short!**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple days.**

**I'll try to get it up sooner than this one!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	14. Attempted Attack?

**Really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I'm kinda caught up in homework and junk, but I thought I should definatly up-date.**

**So here you go and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had left for there mission, or had been dragged out of the tall wooden gates by Naruto. Bugs flew in all directions as the heat consumed them like a ferocious bear. The journey to Sound was long, tiresome, and Sasuke and Sakura got to spend it all together...they didn't mind in the least.

Sasuke's idea had really sprung even more joy into a chance for a mission. Naruto would go ahead, trying to get there ahead of them to investigate, Sasuke and Sakura would continue at a slower pace to see 1. if anyone was following and 2. to get a little alone time.

Sakura dragged her feet along the ground sighing in pure bliss when she came in contact with the shade, two very large trees had played the hands of fate nicely and covered a little bit of the way there. Sasuke stopped walking abruptly, looked at her and smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked confused. She glanced form side to side checking for any sign of danger.

"Just wondering when you were going to complement me on my brilliant plan to get rid of Naruto..." He teased, his eyes playful. He took a few slow steps, tilting his head from side to side and glancing back at her face, this time smiling instead of smirking. It was a faint smile, quite small, but a smile none the less.

"Of course, you are almighty Sasuke Uchiha..." She said glancing at his pleased expression before continuing, "King of all those chicken haired..." She continued, laughing loudly at his expression.

His eyes were narrowed but of course still playful, he tried to mask all sense of playfulness, but it was a weak attempt at intimidating her. It was easy to tell he was hiding his laughter, and eventually he let out a small sing-song chuckle.

She jumped on his back locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she ruffled his midnight hair before locking her arm back around his neck. He let another musical chuckled escape his smiling lips when he continued to walk.

He stopped once more only a few more feet in front of him, only this wasn't in the mootime he d for play. Sakura's eyes became suddenly frightened at his stiff posture, she slid from his back ready to slide into a fighting stance.

He grabbed her hand pulling her against him sheilding her from everything he thought he could shield her from. His eyes moved from one side of him to another...he could have sworn he saw_ someone_...

But where were they now? He could sense no chakra...

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Some was there...I'm sure of it." He muttered under his breath to himself more than to her.

A Kunai passed weakly by them missing them by a wide space, not in any way dangerous. In fact even if they were hit it probably would not have even penetrated there skin. It was horribly thrown, the speed and precision were completely off. The amount of force used was strange. It was the like two people had argued with a kunai in there hands about throwing it and somehow thrown it away. It was either accidental, or something had caused them to throw it badly.

He thought the second one.

Perhaps there was another person with them? Perhaps something was after them too? He hoped Naruto wasn't in trouble too, but somehow highly doubted it. He had a nagging feeling, that someone was after one of them either Sasuke or Sakura not Naruto. Well, one thing was for sure, he or she was not getting Sakura...whether _his life_ depended on it...

Sakura was about to continue walking when she felt his hands lift her, touching her skin with his cold skin. He saw her blush and immediately the atmosphere was restored to one of a happy kind. A peaceful one, where it was just Sasuke and Sakura.

They continued on there way, as the sun began to slowly slip away, though they welcomed it as cooler air hit there skin with in-describable pleasure.

"So shall we set up camp?" Sakura asked smiling at Sasuke.

"Mhhmm." He nodded chewing down slowly on some sort of packaged food he barely enjoyed.

He stood up quickly pinning down the small tent with her before climbing in with her. He lay down fully content in an open sleeping bag, he wasn't asleep but at that moment dreaming of Sakura. He opened his eyes looking at the real thing, she smiled at his sleepy expression and crawled over to him. She moved closer lying down on the open sleeping, her cheeks became rosy quick as she realized his beautiful body so close to hers.

She zipped up the sleeping bag closing them in together. He stared at her a small smile telling all and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She moved her lips against his in familiar patterns allowing her heart to race and feel the racing beat of his as well. Her arms and legs tangled with his with and his hands knotted in her hair.

All of their worries were so far from there minds.

At that moment it was just the two of them. The long un-broken kiss continued un-till even Sasuke was panting for air, and Sakura lay her head against his chest closing her eyes to welcome dreams of him.

With a smile on thier faces, they fell asleep in eachother's arms...

* * *

**A happy moment, but the mystery isn't solved yet...dun...dun...DUN...**

**I'm just very excited at this moment, because of the music I'm listening to, it's just very exhilarating.**

**So, my next chapter will be out in a week or two. So keep on the look out!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And have a nice day!!**


	15. Imposter

**Well, I was going to write this later, but then I found out I had all this stuff to do...**

**so i wrote it now :) **

**But anyways all my great reviewers deserved it :D**

**Sorry if this is short!**

**thanks for the reviews and keep it up !**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sleep had passed them just as quickly as it had come to them, they slept in short periods wanting to get as much travelling done in the night as they could possibly get done. The had concluded that it was colder in the night, than the day therefor better for travelling...it took them a long time to figure it out, or well it took Sasuke a long time to bring his mind to that conclusion where as Sakura had been saying it the past couple hours trying to get Sasuke to come out of his deep thoughts.

His mind was elsewhere, far from the path in front of him. It had strayed to a place where he had been investigating the possibilities of who was following them. Who could it be... and what if there was more than one person...?

Questions flooded his mind drowning out the other noises, until he felt the thump of his heart the heat of Sakura's lips pressed to his neck. His eyes fluttered to her pink face.

"Thought you were in there somewhere..." She giggled giving him a good knock on the head. Again, she did not bother to persuade him further as to what he had been talking. He sighed to himself for the dangers that could be around them.

He looked down at her to see her smiling, but his vision was clouded just as soon as he saw her bright eyes turn frightened quicker than a heartbeat. A misty haze clouded his vision but while his hearing was still sharp he could hear her frantic screams...

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are you?" Sakura's screams echooed aroud her self as the mist began to fade. Calm feelings came to her and she felt the familiar arms brush her own arms just faintly.

"Sakura I'm here." His voice was brisk, very buisness like, very unlike Sasuke, but it was very strained.

"What was that ?" She looked around finding herself in the same place as she was when the mist came, and no sign of anyone dangerous...well except Sasuke and he wasn't dangerous towards her anyways...

"I suppose it was a warning sign...maybe someone's warning us that they're there." His eyes scanned around himself, but didn't do the whole 360 degree check they would have normally done. Sakura noticed, and frowned confusion flooding her eyes and doing her own 360 check. Everything around her seemed fine...again with the exception of Sasuke would seemed abnormally stressed.

"Uunnhuhh..." Sakura whispered making a noise of agreement, "We'll have to keep a closer eye around, I hope Naruto's ok, don't you?" She asked glancing up at him through the corner of her eyes.

He didn't say anything, he gave only a brisk nod to show his agreement.

She waited for him to start off again to their first rest town, but he only stared at the small dirt path in front of him. She took her first step aware that he did as well and continued forward in more silence than usual.

There were no flirtatious comments, and no debates or conversations of any kind. Suspition flooded her mind through open doors. What was he hiding? Surely there wasn't anything he couldn't tell her.

She kept a large green eye on him as they moved forward wordlessly. He made no move to touch her. Her eyes narrowed the farther they walked, aware of his blank eyes.

"You know Sasuke, you can tell me anything?" She muttered almost too quiet for anyone but Sasuke to hear, what with his damned eagle hearing...she left out the -kun suffix to draw out the seriousness in her voice. He looked toward her, but made no move to show he'd noticed the missing suffix.

"No. There's nothing Sakura." He almost complained angrily, "Just keep walking, we need to get to town as soon as possible, we don't want to draw out this mission longer than we have too."

"I thought you wanted a mission? And excuse me if I'm wrong but I do remember you saying you were looking forward to spending all this time with me?" She argued back.

He gave her a bored look sending her a wave of nostalgia, reminding her of back when he ignored her. She continued forward stiffly, making absolutely _no _effort towards conversation, and noticing he didn't either.

A large wooden entrance to a small rest town welcomed her eyes and she very slightly sped up as she neared closer and closer. Sasuke's long stride kept up with her and stayed almost the same as it was.

Busy as it was,it was comforting to be in civilization again, though Sasuke looked as awkward as ever. Moving stiffly through the crowd, he would occasionally mutter at people to move out of his way, though being taller than most, most of the people had already cleared their way for him.

"You know Sasuke, I _will_ find out what's bugging you. Your not good at hiding things from me..." Her serious tone rang on out to him, and again she left the -kun suffix out. Again he did not notice.

Her tone was obviously irritated, and he turned to her giving her a just as irritated look. His eyes were still hard, and his back stiffened more than before as he turned from her blocking view of his face.

She would find out what was bugging him, she was smart... He had been normal when they woke up, and he hadn't changed until that weird mist came...he had talked about the fact he thought someone was watching them...

She looked up to the man in front of her wide eyed and frightened, her mind drew to only one conclusion...

This man was _not _Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while. I've been really busy, but I up-dated it finally, and with a cliff-hanger!**

**i'm guessing the next chapter will be up in like two weeks or so, I really am sorry but I am REALLY busy lately.**

**Keep up the awesome reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter!  
Have an AWESOME day!**


	16. Sakura's Fight

**I just really wanted to write, so I thought wow, I should definitely up-date this.**

**So enjoy, hope you like it, I apologize I'm not great at fight scenes.**

**This is only part one, there will be three parts.**

**anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He was not Sasuke...this man was _not _Sasuke! Damn it, how could she have been so stupid? It was right in front of her, it was obvious he wasn't himself, and there was that stupid mist...and she just brushed it off like it was nothing.

She looked around at the pulsing crowd, and then to the pale Sasuke-figure in front of her. If this impostor worked that hard to just become Sasuke, he must have a reason, and maybe it was just paranoia but Sakura feared for all these people; and maybe it was just a funny feeling in her stomach but Sakura had a premonition that this man was dangerous.

She _needed _a plan to get him out of the way of all these people.

She looked up to him masking her newly found information, "Heyyy, Sasuke-kun?" She cooed, "How about we get something to eat instead of heading to hotel?" She suggested as non-chalantly as she could.

He looked down at her seemingly oblivious, "Uhh...ok. Where?"

"Well, I was talking to Genma and he said he came here for a mission, and that there was this little place owned by this really old lady...not like that matters; but anyways he said the noodles were the best...you like noodles right? I mean you only it tomatoes...but I've seen you eat ramen with Naruto. Was that forced? I don't want to force you..." She let her rambling trail off. She looked up at his annoyed expression aware that her rambling was working. He was going to say yes just to shut her up.

As if reading her mind he spoke, "Fine. Just go and stop talking." His already cold voice was quiet and stern.

She began walking trying to figure out through the herds of people where the nearest exit was, or even somewhere less populated would be much better. She kept walking aware that he was at her heels. She looked beyond a couple heads able to see a small do not enter sign in front of a large grassy plain.

Considering thinking rationally was no-where to be found in her head she continued forward ignoring the sign. She looked behind her only then aware he had stopped moving, "Aren't you coming?"

"You're aware that you just started walking into private property?" He asked sounding as arrogant as possible.

"Yes, I know where I'm going." She was as harsh as she could be. Good enough she assumed because he continued after her without questions. Truth be told she had no idea where she was going, but she didn't see anyone, so it was fine.

She turned a corner around a large mass of rock and dirt. She walked a few steps looking around at the grassy plain all around her, she was lost. Well it didn't matter right now...

"What? I don't see in any restaurant." He stopped behind her giving her a hard glare, almost forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know where it is."

"Then why the hell are we here?" He asked as Sakura began to notice how angry he was getting. She noted the shaking hands, veins pulsing near the temples. He was easily angered...but Sakura was easily angered too, it was something she had inherited from Tsunade.

"You're not Sasuke-kun." She stated it clear, it was stupid to avoid the subject.

She watched carefully as he gritted his teeth.

"Where is he?" She asked clearly annoyed at his silence.

"Fight me." He said instead.

"That's not an answer."

"If you win I'll tell you." He suggested, trying to bargain she assumed.

"And if I lose?" She asked.

He smiled. He didn't even answer, what an arrogant pompous piece of porcupine this impostor was...

"So show me who you are?"

She waited staring at the Sasuke-impostor in front of her as he turned into smoke before her eyes. She waited as a loud popping noise entered her ears and the smoke began to clear.

Familiar grey hair, black glasses...

He was even more a pompous porcupine than she thought. It was Kabuto. Not only was he annoying, but she also thought he was dead before now. He didn't wait for her to speak as he launched toward her hands out-stretched.

Sakura moved to the side quickly avoiding the attack and moving her arm to elbow him in the small of his back. She felt the pressure of his back and as she spun around to deliver a kick she realized he wasn't there any longer...

She only had seconds, as she looked right...left...up...down...she watched as the ground rumbled. He'd used an earth jutsu.

She ran and jumped, her hands hit the ground propelling her feet and body forward making a back handspring to avoid the large gap in the earth he had just made. She watched as he jumped out himself realizing he didn't hit her.

They were about 10 feet apart. A large gap for hand to hand combat, but she had a couple tricks up her sleeve. She jumped creating one of her trade-marks, her gloves her already stretched over her knuckles protecting them. Her fist flew towards the earth ready to blow him away with her own moves.

She watched helpless as momentum powered her forward to the ground as he also placed his hands on the ground. Her fist hit the ground but instead of shattering a long row of earth like she would have normally done her fist hit the ground and nothing happened.

She looked up petrified as Kabuto bore a smile on his face. It was only too simple what he had done.

It was almost like the time when Ino had used the long row of hair to transfer her mind control jutsu, except what Kabuto had done was used the line of earth she was going to explode and move one of his muscle stopping medical jutsu's across.

She knew he had used one of these on Tsunade countless times, but she felt it first hand now. Her hand wouldn't work, only one hand but still...how could she do a jutsu with just one hand?

She had seen Haku do it once. Maybe she could do it too...unless...she had and idea. One that didn't require any two hands ahdn movement's.

She ran to the right watching as Kabuto ran the other way making the proper fight position. Sakura ran closer to the pile of dirt and rocks she had walked by once already; she saw Kabuto on the other side aware he was in the perfect position. She kicked exerting all her muscle power into the one move. She watched silently as the rocks fell slowly as he tried to run.

He did manage to get a little farther away, but not far enough. The large rocks fell on his legs crushing him to the ground. Dust flew all around him, but Sakura knew although he may not be dead, he wasn't getting up any time soon.

She ran up to the body, watching as more smoke cleared. She heard a popping noise...the type of noise than is sounded after someone releases a jutsu to show they're true body. It happened when Sasuke turned into Kabuto. How could it happen now? Unless the ninja lying down was so great they could mask themselves twice.

The mist cleared revealing a body that made her heart break.

Tsunade's upper half lay stretched out as her lower half was crushed by the rocks. The bones in her legs were easily broken, but she was still alive... Sakura didn't understand why her Sensei had just tried to kill her, and she still didn't know where Sasuke was. Was Naruto in trouble too?

The only way Sakura would get some answers was if Tsunde was alive to tell her them. Sakura pulled Tsunade's legs from the rubble, and began to heal her injuries still more confused than she'd ever been before...

* * *

**Hope The Fight Scene was ok!! Cliff hanger...!! **

**I know it doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but it will soon, just hold your porcupines.**

**I'm having a porcupine day...**

**Anyways! Hope you like it, tell me what you think!!**

**Don't worry it will all make sense soon.**

**Have a good day!! **


	17. Sasuke's Mind Battle

**

* * *

**

OK, I'm gonna try to up-date as soon as possible for everyone.

**Those who were still a bit confused why Tsunade was their will have to wait a bit longer...hehehe...**

**because this chapter is focusing on...drum roll please...SASUKE! **

**Umm, and to answer some questions, Kabuto is not pretending to be Tsunade, it was really Tsunade.**

**OK, So: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke sat in there in the dark.

That was as much as he had figured out so far: It was dark. He'd been trying to figure out where Sakura was, and also trying to figure out where the hell _he _was. The two things were just too big for both of them to have a place in his mind.

First he needed to get out of here. In fact how long had he been here? He couldn't see anything but just through feeling the walls around him he did come to the conclusion it was a jail cell. Well it was about the size of one anyways...

It was a little different. The wall behind him, to the left, and to the right, seemed perfectly solid. Maybe of brick or something. The wall in front of him was like a barred jail cell door.

In estimation he had been here for about 3 hours. Just as he began to count back the hours a small ray of light flooded into his tiny cage. He looked behind him to see the small tid-bit of light coming from a small crack at the bottom of the wall.

He looked around desperatly to see if the light had made a difference. It had. In fact it was just enough light to finally distinguish the details around the room. He thought about somehow breaking the wall behind him but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to work.

He turned around facing the barred door. He couldn't really tell what was behind it, but he could certainly tell it was a bar door. It was weird though...their were no locks or key holes on the door.

Instead above the door were four sqaures. One was red. One was blue. One was brown or green. One was white.

What the hell was that supposed to mean ? Could this freak capturing him get anymore deranged? What was he going to do with coloured squares... This time instead of thinking with formula's and thinking the way he was supposed to he decided to let out his frustration.

Not the way Sakura would have by punching the walls, and not the way Naruto would by screaming and kicking. He did it his own way. He built up his fire ball jutsu and threw it in any direction. His hand was a bit burnt but his anger had seeped through him and he was a _little _better.

He turned around quickly as the red square above the door began to shine, it didn't fade again it stayed. He had a shining red square and three other dull ones. One was blue...one was brown or green...and one was white...

The red one was lit up when he used a fire jutsu...he could only think of one possible explanation of how to get out of here. He had to perform a water jutsu, an earth jutso...and something with air...

God knows why he had to figure out this deranged puzzle...but if that was what he had to do...than that's what he would do. There was only one problem, how did he learn a water jutso _and _and earth jutsu in this little place? Oh, _and _air.

Ugh...this was so annoying. He had a little water with him in his water canister, he took it out and put in on the ground. If only he could remember what to do.

He saw Kakashi do a Water Dragon Jutsu once. They're were a lot of hand signals, but maybe if he just thought back he could remember them all. Sasuke un-screwed the top to the water-bottle and thought back in detail what Kakashi had done...

He mouthed the hand movements as his hands slowly made the patterns, "Ox...monkey...rabbit...rat...boar...bird...ox...horse...bird..." He kept mouthing the names of the hand motions as they came quicker to him than before but he fumbled on the last one. "B..bbb..."

He couldn't remember what it was; it wasn't a boar, but it started with b, maybe..."BIRD!" He shouted shattering silence breaking the calm collective bubble around him but he watched intrigued as the water in the bottle rose, it was weak but it was definitely a dragon. The blue light lit up sending more eerie lights into the little room.

Now earth jutso and surely it would not be as easy as the water one had just been. Actually it had just been luck that that had worked at all.

An earth jutsu...what could he do? Kakashi used one on him once, but how could he do that. He didn't have another person in here with him. Of course he could try to make a clone with the dirt on the ground...

He knew how to make a clone out of a piece of wood or something, so why not dirt? He set up the same why he would have normally. It was strange really pushing his chakra without the faintest idea of how to make a clone out of dirt.

He didn't even know if it would work, the dirt slowly rose form the ground but fell back to the ground quickly. Maybe if he just pushed more chakra...but really how much chakra was left in him? He just drained his water supply, he had no more food. Or food pills for that matter. How much longer could he last trying things that could use up his chakra when he didn't even know if they would work?

Just as he was about to pick his hands back up from the ground the earth began to harden and mold beneath them. He drew his hands away from it like he had just been electrocuted but you could still see chakra currents running through the steadily growing mound of earth.

In fact it was a bit disturbing to see the body rise from the ground shakily. Sasuke had backed up into the corner of the cell as the body rose up ever so carefully from the ground, made out of...dirt. He watched still transfixed as the body changed from looking like dirt into looking like him.

Did he really look that bad right now? Whatever...another thing he would have to fix later. The third light lit up casting a strange glow over the two Sasukes now in the room. Sasuke had a feeling that his clone wouldn't that much longer considering how inexperienced he was in earth jutsu's.

Air stumped him completely, he knew that Naruto's rasengan used air, and Temari from Sand used chakra and wind with her fan. But there was no way he could do anything with a fan.

Naruto had said something about how he had to master a couple steps before he could do Rasengan fully...maybe if Sasuke could just manage one of the steps. He looked up as his earth clone fell to the ground in a heap of dirt.

He looked down into his hand feeling slightly more discouraged than before bringing him down to an all time low of :hopeless. If he managed to do this he could get out of here and track down the place where Sakura was and hold her. Kiss her...

He was getting off track. _Far_ off track.

He stared at his hand some more wondering if he could _actually _do one part of Rasengan. It was just like trying to build up for Chidori, right? Just he had to mix his chakra with air...he could do that...right?

He began to build chakra in his hand like he had done with chakra but he needed to focus on swirling it which didn't seem to work. There was a mess of useless chakra on his hand that began to fade away.

Sasuke focused harder and beads of sweat began to form across his neck and forehead. He could even feel his chakra system depleting, but nothing changed in the mass of chakra in his hand. He let it fade away weakly as he admitted defeat after about 2 hours of work trying to figure out these elements he was going to give up in less than ten minutes.

He stared at his hand again imagining he had spinning something...he just imagined. He had a big ball of air and he was turning it again and again. The chakra built up turning in his hand, it wasn't anything like Naruto's. No where near as powerful, but it definitely was a step.

The air in his hand churned with the chakra making the first step. He threw it at the wall exerting the lasts of his strength into the throw and watched as some of the bricks blew into dust before his weak eyes.

He looked up hesitant, but still a little hopeful. The white light flickered, but wouldn't light. He stared at it without blinking and as his eyes began to dry he did not blink.

It began to flicker again, and finally the white light stayed. The bars swung open letting him out. He walked out with shaky legs afraid of collapsing at any moment, when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It's about time you got out of there."

Sasuke looked up shocked as his former sensei stood there casually, "Kakashi?"

"Sasuke follow me." Kakashi called as he was already walking away.

Sasuke looked at him tired but confused and _angry_, there was venom in his voice as he spoke, "Kakashi, tell me. _What are you doing here ? _"

* * *

**Dunnnnnnn...DUNNNNN...DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!! More cliffhangers.**

**I'm sure you're all still confused but just wait as I said before, It will all make sense, you just have to be patient.**

**Eventually it will all make sense. Did you like it? Tell me what you think!**

**Review review review!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	18. Naruto's Test

**Sorry I haven't up-dated, I have been extremely busy.**

**This will be the second last chapter, I really hope you have all enjoyed this story so far.**

**Some of you have started to understand what's going on, for those who haven't**

**maybe you'll figure it out. If not this will be the last confusing chapter, everything is being explained next chapter.**

**hope you enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground beside the abandoned building that used to be Orochimaru's hideout, enjoying if only the momentary coldness the ground gave off giving a nice contrast to the scorching air. He highly doubted he would see Sasuke or Sakura any time soon. He wasn't so stupid not to know they wanted their _alone _time. Heck what he wouldn't give for some of that _alone _time with Hinata right now...

He tilted his head back hitting it hit the large tree behind him, his hair cushioned his head and it was almost comfortable enough to fall asleep. If it wasn't for all the noise around him. God so many annoying voices...that weren't there before he closed his eyes.

He listened keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn't let whoever it was know he was awake yet, it sounded like hundreds or thousands of voices. They couldn't just show up here in a split second unless it was a jutsu. There he had come to his conclusion...

He was fighting a ninja.

He opened his eyes to see what creation stood before him only to look into the eyes of a thousand replicates of _him_. The were thousands of Naruto's standing before him... crap. He charged blowing away a large gap in front of him watching them pop into dust.

He kicked to the side then elbowed another as it ran up behind him. But they just kept coming, one after another they ran at him and one after another he threw a hit towards them blowing them away. Though they did not stop.

He resorted to rasengan though he was limited to a certain number per day at least it would take them away by the larger numbers. His swirling ball of energy flew towards the herds of clones blowing them away only to find another hundred or so on the other side, or behind him. They just kept coming...

There must be something, or anything that he learned that would help him. It was testing him in a way he had never been tested before, not only was he fighting but he was strategising. And he wasn't used to it. Sakura had always strategised while he just fought, and Sasuke had combined them both though he had never really gotten to Sakura's level of intelligence. How did this person know his weaknesses ?

The clones kept coming and he battled them away with brute force hoping for the answer to come to him while he worked; and like a lightbulb to his head it did. It was obvious, if you want the clones to stop coming, you have to stop the person making them. And that's what he would do.

He used another rasengan blowing away a bit of a path for him to get moving there was lots of chakra everywhere which made it difficult to find the source. He began tracing the lines of the chakra in his head like a maze leading to it's end. Only he was kind of tracing the clones to their beginning... which was _confusing. _

He walked a couple of steps and the powerful chakra hit him hard, he ran aimlessly into the abandoned building searching for the source. How come he didn't sense the chakra before. This person must be pretty amazing at covering up their chakra.

He took a left but reached a dead end where the chakra was so strong. He threw his last rasengan at the wall with a deafening scream as the wall shattered. His breath so ragged and his chakra so depleted he could barely see but the large white haired man in front of him was looking at Naruto with a sort of happiness.

Naruto wasn't happy, in fact he was down right pissed off... " Jiraiya... what the hell ?"

* * *

**So this chapter is done! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone has figured out what's happened.**

**If not you'll just have to wait till next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it! Review review review! And I know it's a bit short.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	19. Celebration

**

* * *

**

Ok, So I'm trying to write this last chapter so i can get to work one One More Chance.

**This is the last chapter, and I would like to say thankyou so much to everyone, and to all my reviewers!**

**Even to the people who didn't like the fanfiction because critisism is important too!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke sat impatiently drumming him finger on the table of musty bar Kakashi had led him too, only to find Naruto there as well already scarfing down a large ramen perfectly content. Where was Sakura? He wanted some explanations... though glancing at Naruto he assumed Naruto had been told. And if Naruto was this happy... it couldn't be anything bad.

Could it ?

Sakura walked the the small wooden door with the sound of a ringing bell with Tsunade trailing behind her. Sasuke and Naruto both glanced at the sling and bandage Tsunade wore then to Sakura who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

They all sat down quietly around the large table that occupied the larger part of the small bar, it was ok anyways. It was just them there. Sakura smiled at Sasuke from across the table and you could almost see the twitch of his fingers as she smiled. His fingers longed to run through her hair and his arms actually ached from wanting to hold her. It had nothing to do with the fact he just used up all his chakra.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the desperate look in Sasuke's eyes while Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade went to get drinks and some paper of some sort they said. In the mean time Sasuke had switched seats to the one beside Sakura just to feel her shoulder rubbing against his at the close proximity of the chairs.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all returned at the same time with proud smiled on all three of their faces.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak bringing an air of seriousness to the table, "Sakura, not only did you defeat me with a strength I had never seen before, you defeated me with precise hits, amazing techinque and positioning. It was one of the greatest fights I have ever had to witness... and to fight. Sakura do not open this until Kakashi and Jiraiya have spoken as well." She handed her a large envolope and turned to Kakashi motioning for him to speak.

"Sasuke, I had the pleasure of teaching you when you were young and witnessed some of the most incredible things a genin could do. Then you left and I am glad to say you did not change into a different person you only excelled in you fighting. And then you returned to us and improved even more than you had ever before. You even found love... Sasuke what I'm trying to say is that you are an incredible person and not judged in the least for leaving to Orochimaru's layer; but what you just accomplished in the testing room a little while ago was beyond anything capable of any ninja I have ever seen before. In such little time you had created an earth jutsu, water, air, and fire. Simply incredible. Sakura be proud."

Sakura tickled the top of Sasuke's hand, "I am..." She whispered only to him.

Kakashi handed Sasuke the same type of envelope as Sakura and motioned for Jiraiya to talk.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's childish friendly face stuffed with ramen, "You remind me so much of how I was when I was a kid... and you've so grown up so much. I trained you on your own for so long and saw you grow from a child to the man you are today. The growth is un-like anything I've seen before... " Jiraiya was serious for once looking Naruto in the eyes, "Naruto, I know you found it hard growing up where people did not accept you but I need to make sure you know that you _are _accepted, you are loved, and you are an _incredible _shinobi. Do not convince yourself of anything else. You defeated more than a thousand enemies and then stopped me so I couldn't create them. That itself is a talent but you used strategy I have never seen you use before. You improved just then more than you had in a long time. We are very proud to say you are a shinobi of Konoha, we are very proud to say all of you are shinobis and konoichis of Konoha. Please open your envolopes." He handed Naruto his and all three teachers watched as their students grow up before their eyes.

Sakura's paper had a beautiful pink border and in pink writing said, _" Sakura Haruno, Congratulations. You have been chosen to take the place of Tsunade as a legendary sannin because of your medical powers and strength surpassing all others, your compassion and will power, and your need to protect your loved ones and bring them back to you. You have proven yourself worthy above all with your incredible love and healing abilities, you heal with more than just your exceptional power but with your heart and you have worked hard to achieve it. You have stayed strong when absolutely everyone and everything around you tried to push and break you down. You are an amazing person as well as konoichi. Congratulations."_

Sasuke then read his paper reading the words written in blue calligraphy carefully, _" Sasuke Uchiha, Congratulations. You have been chosen to take the place of Orochimaru as a legendary sannin because of the exceptional talent and fighting ability, incredible accomplishments and extreme love that you so obviously posses when he could not. You have surpassed all those around you and worked beyond comprehension to achieve what you have now. You are an amazingly good person who has a heart of steel. Congratulations."_

Naruto gaped at the orange words on his paper as it was finally time to read his own, _"Naruto Uzumaki, Congratulations. You have been chosen to take the place of Jiraiya as a legendary sannin due to your incredible power and compassion, your will to succeed, and your power to fight. You have a fire in you that has nothing to do with Kyubbi and a love for your friends that has pushed you farther than any training could. You always stood apart from the crowd, not because your different but because you were exceptional in talent and love. Your fire and yearning to learn excelled more than anyone around you, you deserve this and be proud. We are of you. Congratulations."_

Tears fell from the Team seven students eyes as their true teachers looked at them with nothing but happiness and pride and their eyes. "Your ceremony with be held when we get back to Konoha... I'm so pround of you..." Tsunade murmured though brief tears.

The silence of the empty bar was broken by the praise of their teachers, the excited yells of Naruto, the happy sobs of Sakura, and Sasuke's rare passionate comforts kept for Sakura only...because he loved her.

Back at Konoha...

Sakura rushed between her and Sasuke's bedroom and the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup and adjusting her dress. The white dress was beautiful, with Japanese style collar with light pink edges, short sleves with slits and light pink edges, and the slit from the bottom of the dress to her thigh. One single pink flower blossomed in the corner of her dress. Her eyes framed with black eyeliner and mascara contrasting with her pale skin and glossy lips to top it all off. Her hair hung down to her chin, soft and simple; but stunning none the less.

She ran out of the washroom into Sasuke's chest. He pressed his lips to hers passionately placing his hand of her waist tickling skin the slit in the dress allowed. She pulled back blushing pink.

"I-i can't Sasuke-kun...you'll ruin my lip-stick." She stuck out her tongue pulled on her silver high heels and ran to the door waiting for Sasuke to put on his tie. He chose a plain black suit making the contrast between his pale skin absolutely beautiful, and his black tie just finished the package.

They ran out the door together finding their way to the team seven training grounds where the celebration was being held. Naruto sat beside Hinata wearing a black suit like Sasuke, only with the choice of an orange tie. Hinata wore a strapless lilac gown and kissed Naruto's cheek as he walked onto the stage where Sasuke and Sasuke now stood together.

Sasuke's hand was draped over Sakura's waist admiring her instead of the crowd in front of him.

Tsunade looked at the three adults she had watched grow up and smiled, "Today, these young adults who we all watched blossom into a beautiful talented shinobi stand in front of us. They are now the new legendary Sannin. Their power has surpassed us all, mine included, and their love more powerful than a thousand jutsu's. They have shown us that real friends stay together, that true love is re-united, and that true goals are achieved. They have not led perfect lives and have not had everything easily, but they worked harder than everyone to achieve what they earned today. Congratulations, Naruto Usumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha! YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY SANNIN!"

The crowd full of familiar faces in front of them cheered and sobbed in excitement and happiness. Naruto stood on stage as Tsunade explained that he would take her place as Hokage when she retired, Sasuke and Sakura walked off into the forest together behind the stage away from the crowd.

It was silent except for their breathing as they looked into each other's eyes. It was amazing they were here today as the sannin, after everything that happened to them. Their love was still intact and stronger than ever even through the ups and downs, but they were here. And they sure as hell loved each other.

Sakura kissed his lips softly melting into the soft hand against her cheek.

"I love you Sakura."

She looked at Sasuke her eyes sparkling, "Tell me how long again." Her lips inches away from his, her voice was a mere whisper.

He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, one that was reserved for Sakura, "Since I was young..." He whispered softly before placing his lips against hers once more...

THE END

* * *

**Thankyou so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story!  
I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't believe I'm done writing it. I am really happy so many people liked it, and even to those who didn't like it, I'm happy you even tried reading it. Thankyou so much! **

**I tried to make this chapter really good, I hope you enjoyed it. Thankyou again!**

**Have a great day, and i hope to see your reviews on other stories of mine in the future.**

**THANKYOUUUUUU!**


End file.
